Just Another Day
by AcidReactor
Summary: Fearless Vampire Killers. Keveridge and Timids. When Laurence moves to a new school, his life takes a turn for the worst. Can Kier bring him back from the edge?
1. One

_**Aloha. Okay so now I have decided to do a Fearless Vampire Killers fic because fuck I need someone new to write about. I hope you all enjoy much. Review because I really want to improve on my writing skills for English, so I want some feedback They're in high school because I want them to be older than you have to be in comps. Here we go!**_

Chapter One

(Laurence's POV)

Another fucking new school. The gates loomed over me, almost mocking me.

_Moving schools sucks._

I groaned, watching people walking around, laughing and jeering. A small boy ran down the steps, hugging a book tightly to his chest. His light brown hair swished around his eyes, hiding his face. He was being pushed, kicked and punched by people who he ran past. He kept running towards the gate. As he came closer, it was obvious he was scared. He kept his fringe over his face, but I could tell he was crying. He was short, though it could have just been that I was tall. He ran into me, falling back onto the floor. Everyone else laughed at him.

"I-I'm sorry..." He mumbled, trying to pick his things up off the floor. A couple of drawings scattered across the floor, and as he tried to grab them people kicked them away. I kneeled down, helping him to collect them then handing them back.

"They're really good," I pointed out. "Did you do them?"

"Yeah..." He mumbled; cheeks pink.

"I wish I could draw like that." I commented, getting up and helping him to stand.

"They aren't that good." He sighed. "Thanks for helping. See you around, uhh..."

"Laurence. Laurence Beveridge."

"Thanks Laurence. I'm Cyrus. Have you seen a boy around? He's ginger, about this short..." He put his hand as close the floor as possible, sighing. "I've lost him." I looked at the curious young boy, starting to laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked, cheeks going red.

"Nothing, I just thought everyone would be like that bunch." I nodded towards a bunch of jocks, who were laughing.

"Oh, most of them are." Cyrus replied. "Though, Drew, Luke and I aren't so bad."

"They don't seem to agree." I frowned.

"That's because they can't be nice to someone they don't understand." He muttered.

"Oh..." I looked back up at the crowd. A tall guy with black hair and a red fringe stood in the middle, laughing loudest. "He doesn't seem so bad."

"Please, he's the worst of all!"

"Who is he?" I questioned, looking at the tall boy and smirking.

"Kier Kemp, schools biggest cunt." He muttered, frowning at the floor.

"What did he do?"

"He's an abusive bully that likes to hurt everyone who's different."

"But you're not that different..." I frowned. A smaller, kind of ginger boy jumped on Cyrus, biting his ear and laughing.

"Fuck off, Drew!" He pouted, laughing. The ginger boy, Drew, giggled; kissing his cheek and letting go. Cyrus took Drew's hand squeezing it.

"Oh." I nodded.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Drew frowned, stepping in front of Cyrus protectively. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Not at all."

"Good." He stood next to Cyrus again, smiling. "So," he smirked, looking at Cyrus expectantly. "Who's your new friend?"

"This is Laurence. He's new. I think."

"Yeah, I am. Since today, I guess." Drew patted my head, sighing.

"You shouldn't have moved here. You're gonna get tortured." He smiled.

"Wow, sounds like fun!" I smiled sarcastically.

"You're not helping, Drew. Poor kid has a crush on Kier."

"I do not!" I pouted. The bell rang.

"Saved by the fucking bell, Beveridge. Do you know where to go?"

"No..." I frowned, as everyone filed in.

"Okay... What year are you in?" Cyrus sighed.

"Uhh..."

"Where are you even from?"

"England."

"Oh... Okay, come on. I'll take you to reception. See you at break, yeah Drew?" drew pecked Cyrus' cheek, before strolling off. Cyrus walked me to the large, painfully white reception. I squinted, groaning.

"Fucking hell..." I rubbed my eyes, pulling a pair on thin black glasses out of my leather brown messenger bag. Cyrus giggled at me. I pushed him.

"Fuck you too, _Beveridge._" He laughed, skipping up to the desk. A woman looked up, sighing.

"And how can I help you, Shane?"

"One, its Cyrus. Two, little Laurence is very confused." He giggled. I noticed he was a lot less tense than before.

"Thank you for bring him, Shane." The woman replied, looking up at me. "Laurence Beveridge?"

"Present." I smiled, leaning over the desk. She looked at me, plastering a false smile.

"Yes, Laurence. You're in homeroom with Shane, then you have Maths, Art, break, Music, lunch, Literacy and Physics."

"Well that sounds like fun!" I groaned, taking a timetable off the woman. I noticed her hand froze near mine for a second, before she pulled away.

"No need for cheek, Mr Beveridge. Let me know if you need any help." She winked, going back to her computer. Cyrus pulled me away, bursting out laughing as he turned the corner.

"Got yourself a fan, eh?" He chuckled.

"Fuck off." I muttered.

"Come on." He replied, walking to a cold Chemistry room. I followed awkwardly, watching people stare.

"Who's the new faggot, Sumner?" Someone sneered, throwing a paper ball at him. He winced, shaking his hair over his face. I scanned the room, looking at the countless faces of the same, generic drones staring at me. A boy sat at the back, long black hair curling around his face. He had a lot of facial hair. He waved sadly at Cyrus.

"Who's this, Shane?" The teacher asked, walking over and folding his arms.

"It's Laurence. He's new here. From England." Cyrus rolled on his feet, obviously uncomfortable.

"Sit down, Shane." He sighed.

"It's Cyrus." He added, before looking at me guiltily and scuttling to the back to sit with the hairy one.

"So, Laurence." The teacher looked me over. "I see. May I see your timetable?" I handed it to him, folding my arms impatiently.

"What a faggot." Someone sighed.

"Definitely. Got one for Luke, eh?" Another chuckled. The hairy boy whacked the guy across the head.

"I'm straight, you bunch of twats. Just because you want me to suck your cocks." He put his feet on the desk, sighing. I saw the teacher bite back a laugh.

"Quiet, Illingworth." I raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Okay, go sit down. Shane will show you around, I should hope." I took back my timetable, smiling.

"Thanks." I started walking to the back, putting my timetable and glasses back in my bag. I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden I was face down on the floor, groaning in pain and rubbing my jaw.

"Fuck, _Laurence_, watch where you're going!" Someone laughed, foot stuck out from the table.

"Fuck off." I muttered, standing up and fixing my hair. "If that wasn't in school, you wouldn't still be smirking."

"Is that a threat?"

"To someone of your level of intelligence? Probably." I smiled, walking to the back seat and flinging myself down.

"You're gonna bruise." Cyrus pointed out.

"Why does everyone keep calling you Shane?"

"That's my name, but I like Cyrus. Cyrus Barrone."

"It's pretty cool." I smiled. I was going to fit in here, I could tell.

"This is Luke. He's like, our bodyguard."

"Hi." Luke smiled, before going back to straightening down his curls.

"He doesn't speak a lot. But he's not scared of anything at all."

"Except pigeons!" He hit Cyrus in the back of the head.

"Fuck! Okay, except pigeons." Cyrus smiled sheepishly.

"You two are weird." I stated, turning to face the front. I looked at the people, talking and staring and texting and laughing. It was weird, so different to England. Everyone had a place in England. Everyone was happy, no matter whom they were. It was so different here, and if Stephan hadn't gotten a new fucking job in America I wouldn't have had to leave.

"Laurence?" Cyrus was waving his hand over my face.

"What?" I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"You just zoned the fuck out, dude."

"Oh..." I sighed. The bell rang, signalling first lesson.

"What do you have?" Cyrus asked, climbing on Luke's back to see his timetable.

"Maths, you creep." Luke replied, shaking off the smaller boy.

"FUCK!" Cyrus shouted, falling on his ass. I laughed, helping him up.

"Come on, fuckers." Luke ushered us out, rolling his eyes at Cyrus fondly as he pranced along the corridor. Someone pushed him, and he fell, whacking his head on the lockers. A bunch of people laughed, and one stepped forward. The guy with the red fringe.

"Oops, did I hit you, _Barrone_?" He sneered, kicking him. I frowned, going to step forwards but being stopped by Luke, who shook his head. I looked at Cyrus, who was on the floor, shaking. I could see Drew trying to push through the crowds, being stopped by everyone. Red fringe, I couldn't remember his name, knelt in front of Cyrus.

"Fuck off." He muttered, spitting in red fringes face.

"What was that?"

"Would you please do us all a favour and kindly _fuck yourself_, Kier." Drew was behind him, arms crossed. Kier stood, looking at Drew.

"I think, Drew, you should stay out of this and just take the faggot to hospital after." Kier pushed Drew into the wall, punching him in the face. I shook my hand out of Luke's grip, walking forward and pushing Kier against the wall.

"Do you have a fucking problem?" I snarled.

"Who do we have here?" He chuckled, pushing me back. "Another faggot?" Luke walked over, helping up Cyrus and Drew, and then pulling me away.

"Not today, Laurence." He sighed, walking us away. I sighed, looking at Cyrus and Drew, who were cuddled up to each other, walking along quietly. I frowned. Luke tugged my hand, stopping me.

"See you guys later." He said, walking me to class. I looked at the room, sighing. Luke pointed at a seat next to me then sat, me sitting beside him.

"Goodnight." He sighed, resting his head on the desk.

"Um..."

"Wake me up when the bell goes?"

"Okay..." I sighed, tucking my legs up.

"You can use me as a pillow, Cyrus usually does."

"Sorted." I chuckled, resting my feet on his back and yawning. I put my glasses back on, focusing on the board.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I looked at the door, to see Kier stood there, an accusing finger pointed at me.

"Well I'm not exactly over the moon to see you." He flounced onto his seat, grumbling.

"What a fucking brat." I muttered, kicking Luke's back softly.

"What?"

"Is there anywhere we can go for a fag?"

"Yeah, ask the teacher."

"Okay." I smiled, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Well, Mr Beveridge, are you really going to ask to leave for a cigarette in the first five minutes of your first lesson I think we are going to get off on a bad start."

"So? I want one, is that a problem?"

"Enough with the cheek, Beveridge. You've got ten minutes. Go." I smiled a thanks, getting up and walking out. This school was so weird. I frowned, thinking of the events of this morning. Meeting Cyrus, seeing his change in personality as he realised I wasn't going to beat him up, seeing him and Drew happy together, having the reception person flirt, going to homeroom with Cyrus, seeing him get all shy again, getting tripped up, almost fighting Kier, watching Luke help Cyrus and Drew, going to maths, having my teacher hate me instantly.

This really was a weird place.

I lit up a cigarette, putting it to my lips and sighing. I thought more of Kier. He was really good looking. _I wonder if he's a good kisser..._

"Hey, faggot." Kier looked at me, an obvious glare shining in his eyes.

"What?" I sighed, dropping my cigarette to the floor and stamping it out.

"Get back to maths." He sighed.

"Why?"

"Because, faggot, I don't want you here. So go before I fucking beat your face off." I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

"So, what's your problem with me?" I asked. I was replied to with a punch across the face, knocking my glasses onto the floor.

"I said," He pushed me against the wall, kneeing me in the balls. "_Get out._" I whimpered, shakily picking my glasses up off the floor and walking off. Before opening the door to maths, I stopped, composing myself. I brushed my hair down, half covering my eyes. I opened the door, walking in and shuffling to my seat.

"Good afternoon, Beveridge. Nice to see you graced us with your presence."

"Well, I thought you should be pleasured enough as to see me." I replied, flopping into my chair and putting my stuff back.

"Dude, are you okay?" Luke looked at me, frowning.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Your nose is bleeding. Kier left just before you came back. I sort of just added things up, I guess."

"Oh." Luke handed me a mirror. "Thanks." I smiled, wiping my nose.

"So?" He looked at me, impatiently.

"Fine. He came over, telling me to fuck off, and I didn't, so he punched me." I shrugged, handing back the mirror and scrawling my name over the blank book that had been left on my desk.

"Oh..." He frowned. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah, it's just a slight pain. I can live with it."

"For a first day, you're doing fairly shit." He chuckled, resting his head back on the desk.

"Fuck you, Illingworth." I pouted.

"I'll pass, thanks." He replied. I sighed, resting my feet on his back and zoning in to something about Quadratic Sequences. The rest of the lesson was fairly dull, just copying down questions and working things out. Eventually the bell rang, and I was instantly stood.

"Fuck yes!" I smiled, picking up my bag and throwing my book in.

"What?"

"Art." I grinned, dancing out of the room. Luke followed, shaking his head. Kier pushed past me, shoving me into a wall.

"Are you okay?" Luke sighed.

"Fine..." I grumbled, rubbing my head. Cyrus bounced over, hugging me. Drew followed, laughing at him.

"Hey Laurence!" He grinned, patting my head. I smiled, hugging him back.

"Heya..." I smiled, going back to soothe my pounding head.

"What's up with him?" Drew frowned, looking at Luke expectantly.

"Kier doesn't like him." Luke replied, looking at his timetable.

"Uh oh..." Cyrus frowned, taking Drew's hand.

"You don't say." I frowned. "Where are the art classes?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, Drew has art next." Cyrus pointed out, kissing Drew's cheek and jumping on Luke's back. Luke waved, walking Cyrus off.

"Oh." I mumbled, confused. Drew rolled his eyes, giggling and walking off.

"Come on then!" He smiled, looking back. I followed, sighing quietly. We got to the room, and Drew walked to sit with a young girl. He patted the seat the other side, and I nodded sitting down.

"Hi there, I'm Chloe." The girl said, giggling. I smiled, waving.

"I'm Laurence." I replied. The lesson went quickly, and nothing really entertaining happened. The bell rang as I was just finishing drawing cat whiskers on a sleeping Drew. He opened his eyes, sitting up.

"What the fuck, Beveridge!" He pouted, taking the sharpie off me and prodding my nose with it.

"I'm sure Cyrus will think you're an adorable kitten." I replied.

"Fuck you."

"It was Chloe's idea!" I put my hands up in defence, pouting. He glared at Chloe, before getting up.

"Come on, guys." He frowned, putting his stuff away and pushing me out the door. "I despair of the both of you." I giggled, patting his head and following him. I looked at my locker number, which was written on my hand.

"Where's that?" Drew looked at it, shrugging.

"Just down with India's locker, I think." Cyrus ran over, enveloping Drew in a tight hug. He was crying. Drew rocked him, whispering words of comfort in his ear. Luke stood behind him, sighing.

"What happened?" I frowned, looking at Luke.

"Kier happened. He was being a fucking twat." Cyrus whimpered, as Drew pulled him closer.

"Fuck this," I muttered. "I'll go fucking wipe that smirk off his face, the cunt bag." I stormed off, despite Cyrus' pleas to stop.

"Oh my!" Kier laughed, glaring at me. "If it isn't _fag boy_, come to get payback for his little friend."

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Kier." I growled, advancing on him. He pushed me, kicking me into the lockers. I yelped in pain, a wave of light headedness coming through. I punched him square in the gut. He winced a little, recoiling then forcing me up against the wall.

"You are going to fucking regret that, _Beveridge_." He grabbed my hair, slamming my head into the locker. I groaned, trying to shake him off.

"Get the fuck off me..." I moaned, wincing.

"Here's your fucking locker, faggot." He shoved me into one, closing and locking the door. I whimpered; eyes wide. My panic reflexes kicked in, and I was banging on the cold metal, trying to get it open. I never knew I had claustrophobia, until then. I heard someone speaking on the other side, telling me to stop it.

"Laurence you idiot, it's me. Cyrus." I stopped, whimpering quietly. "Luke's gonna get you out." I heard the dial moving, and then a quiet click. The door opened, and Luke pulled me out, holding me steady.

"Whoa, there..." Luke sighed. I hugged him tightly, whimpering. I let go a few seconds later, whimpering. Cyrus attached himself to me, still crying.

"Y-you scared me, fucker!" He yelled, hugging me tighter. "Never _ever_ do that again. He's a shit hole; he's just going to hurt you." I nodded, holding him close. The bell rang, signalling third period.

"What have you got?" I asked.

"Media." Cyrus shrugged. "You?"

"Music, I think."

"Oh, fuck!" Drew frowned, looking at me.

"Well don't be too excited, fucker." I frowned.

"No, Laurence. It's not you; I'm not in your music. Kier is."

"ARE YOU FUCKING TAKING THE PISS?!" I yelled, rubbing my sore head.

"Sorry." Drew blushed.

"Come on," Luke frowned. "I have music too."

"Goodie!" I smiled. Luke rolled his eyes, walking off.

"He does that with everyone." Cyrus smiled.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Drew looked at Cyrus, grinning.

"I am going to go now." I added, fake vomiting. I ran after Luke, who hadn't slowed down.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hello." I replied, walking alongside him. "Have they gone to have sex?"

"Knowing them? Most likely."

"Ewww." I frowned.

"What, are you straight?"

"No, I thought you'd all have gathered by now that I'm gay as a gazelle. I just hardly know them, and they both seem so innocent. It's weird." I explained, frowning.

"Oh..." Luke nodded. "Understandable. Do you play?"

"That is out of context due to the current convocation." He flicked me in the ear.

"Fuck off." He pouted.

"I play guitar mainly. I sing a little two, I guess."

"Cool." He smiled. "I play drums."

"Awesome!" I grinned, probably a little _too _enthusiastically. "I've always wanted to be able to play drums." We walked into the class, laughing and talking.

"Hey, Luke!" The teacher grinned, walking over.

"Hey, Ellis." A guy walked over, smiling.

"Who's this?"

"Laurence. He's new." I was barely listening to the convocation. Luke jabbed me in the arm.

"Huh?"

"It's not illegal to play them, douche." I walked over, pulling it off its stand and sitting on the table, cradling it in my arms. It had been a while since I had played last. I caressed the strings, smiling happily. Tuning it properly, I started to play, just stringing chords together to make a tune. I could hear Luke battering the drums. He was pretty good. I listened intently, adding a tune to them and smiling, satisfied. I grinned, adding lyrics.

"_Five drops of rainbow,  
Bliss down my throat,  
Like milkshakes on the dam,  
The fires,  
Grisly will-o'-the-wisps,  
Laughing dead,  
Out on the marshlands,  
Cry out like the black,  
And mangy crows that watch,  
Perched on his grave,  
__A cold refuse strewn recluse of stone,_"

I grinned, speeding up.

"_I swear, I feel you near me,  
But your scent will induce,  
Exploding Heart Disorder!_"

"Not bad, fag boy." Kier was sat opposite me, guitar in his lap. He'd obviously sat down when I was playing. I looked around, realising everyone had been staring. My cheeks went a slight pink, as he chuckled. I frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"How obviously gay you are."

"I should hope so. Do you want me to start wearing make up to make it more obvious?"

"I can understand why you get on with Shane."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're both pathetic gays."

"I think you should leave it, Kier." Luke was beside me, protective hand on my shoulder.

"Or what, Luke?"

"Don't worry about it, Luke. Hey, what was that you were playing?"

"Oh, just something I threw together." He smiled. I nodded.

"It's really good."

"Dude, you were fucking amazing!" He grinned. I smiled, putting the guitar back on its stand and wiping off the smudges.

"Thanks," I blushed. "The guitar is a fucking dream to play on." Luke smiled, handing my things. I smiled, putting my bag over my shoulder and stretching. Kier kicked my back.

"Oops." I winced, rubbing my spine.

"What the fuck?" I turned, frowning.

"Sorry, I missed."

"Missed what?"

"Right there." He kicked me in the balls, walking off.

"Fuck!" I groaned, curling over. Luke was in front of me, helping me to stay up. The bell went off, and he turned around, kneeling down.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift." I climbed on his back thankfully, resting my head on his shoulder. He laughed, walking me down to the English block. Cyrus strolled out of the class, smiling.

"Drew's meeting us there." Luke nodded, walking behind Cyrus.

"Where are we going?"

"To sacrifice you to the Gods." Cyrus smiled. We walked to a bunch of trees, and he dropped me.

"OW!" I frowned, hugging my legs and resting my chin on my knees. Cyrus sat down beside me, hugging me.

"Are you okay?"

"Kier is a dick."

"I know, sweetie." He sighed sympathetically.

The rest of the day passed quickly, without much interest. Cyrus and Drew had a fight, then made up after ten minutes of making faces, Luke went off with some girl, who Drew said was the fifth he'd been with this week, Cyrus had a nose bleed, Kier pushed Drew into a wall, and then I ended up in Physics. Professor Cox was a really good teacher, though. He really put a good light on physics. He called the end of the lesson.

"Okay, see you lot next lesson. Now, go on. Push off, I want to go home." He smiled, shooing us all out. I walked out the building, waving at Luke as he walked past. I looked through my bag, trying to fish my headphones out. My head collided with someone's chest.

"Oh! Sorry..." I looked up, to see Kier glare at me.

"You're coming with me, cock sucker." He growled, dragging me off. He walked me to the toilets, pushing me on the floor. Other guys walked around me, kicking me and laughing. I looked up at them all, eyes wide.

"Get away from me..." I growled, backing up against the wall. Kier bent down, grabbing my fringe and forcing me to look at him.

"Or what, _Beveridge_?" He sneered, smashing my head into the wall. I groaned, closing my eyes. "You look like such a geek with those glasses." He snarled, pulling them off and snapping them. I groaned, as two of the guys picked me up and forced me into a small cubicle, kneeling me down. I felt Kier's foot on my head, pushing it down into the toilet. I took a deep breath in, swallowing a load of water. He held me there while I could feel fists and shoes colliding with my ribs. The pain was torturous. Kier pulled me away, dropping me on the floor. I spat out a load of water, taking in greedy amounts of precious air.

"Get away from me!" I tried again, earning a kick to the face.

"Shut up." He replied. He knelt down, laughing. "You're so _pathetic_, Laurence. Why haven't you just fucking killed yourself?" He laughed, pressing the heel of his shoe against my wrist. I cried out, trying to push him away.

"Stop!" I yelled, crying out in pain.

"Shut the fuck up, whore." He stood, smiling as he heard a loud crack. I screamed, shaking from the pain. He kicked me again, laughing. He looked at the others, signalling for them to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Kemp." One of them nodded, as they walked out. He watched them leave through the door, then rested my back up against the wall, laughing. I looked at him, tears threatening to spill.

"Welcome to school, Beveridge." He spat in my face, smashing my head into the wall again.

"Y-you'll r-regret this, K-Kier." I mumbled, vision flickering.

"Or course I will." He smiled, brushing my fringe out of my face and laughing. "Goodbye, faggot." He stood, walking away. I stayed, slumped against the wall for a few minutes, getting over the pain. It hurt so much, I couldn't feel a thing. Black spots blurred the windows, making me think someone was outside.

"H-help!" I called out, whining from the pain. The door opened, and Luke walked in.

"Fuck!" He yelled, as he saw me. I could tell there was blood around me, though I had no clue how much. He picked me up, running out of the small room and putting me on a bench while he called the hospital. He held tightly onto my hand squeezing it every now and again. I could hear the distant whirring of ambulances, as I was surrounded in a pool of darkness.


	2. Two

_**Hola, everyone! Thanks for the reviews and what not, yeah. I'm not gonna go on as usual, I'll just write away, I suppose! Okay, here ya go!**_

**Chapter 2**

(Laurence's POV)

When I came around, I could feel bright lights wherever I was. Fuck, it was annoying. I could hear talking. I couldn't make out words, but I could hear Luke's low voice talking to a scared sounding person. I think it was Cyrus. I smelled like a fucking sewer. I felt cold hands grabbing my arm, shaking me.

"Wake up, you prick!" I heard Cyrus yell. I groaned, batting him off weakly. He hugged me tightly, burying his head deeply into my neck. I felt tears collecting on my skin, realising with horror that he was crying because of me. I wrapped my arms weakly around him, rocking him gently. He pulled back, sitting on the side of my bed. I opened my eyes, blinking slowly and looking at him.

"H-hey..." I mumbled, trying to smile. It probably turned out more like a grimace. Luke was behind, Cyrus, relief evident on his face.

"I'm going to kill him." Was all he said. I frowned, looking around.

"Where's Drew?"

"He's getting coffee. He hasn't slept."

"Slept? How long have I been out?"

"A good few days, I think. It's Saturday, now. Lucky for you, you'll be out just in time for school." I groaned, rubbing my face. Drew walked in, sipping a coffee. His face was completely drained of colour. He looked at my, smiling happily.

"You're okay!" He grinned, running over. I gave him a quick hug, before pointing at the chairs.

"Sleep." I frowned. He sat down, handing his coffee to Cyrus.

"But-"

"I'm fine, don't worry. Get some rest." He looked at Cyrus, who nodded. Drew lay down, falling asleep almost instantly. "Why didn't he sleep? I had the impression he didn't like me."

"He likes everyone, and he doesn't say anything. He just suffers." Cyrus frowned, as Luke walked over with a blanket, pulling it over Drew. I watched, before groaning and rubbing my face.

"I'm going to sleep for the next two days." I nodded, closing my eyes. Cyrus sat on the floor, holding Drew's hand, and Luke went for a walk.

I was in my room, strumming quietly on my guitar. After sleeping for two days, I wasn't exactly tired. I smiled, caressing the wooden structure and plucking on the smooth metal strings. I had a weak spot for acoustic guitars. Thinking up a tune, I nodded to the imaginary beat. I heard a quiet knocking on my bedroom, and it was opened by my mother. She smiled, walking over and sitting on the bed. I put down the guitar, turning to face her.

"Hey, mom..." I hugged my knees, watching her.

"Hello, sweetheart." She smiled, looking at me.

"Did I wake you up?" I gestured to my guitar, looking at her apologetically.

"No, of course not, I've just been thinking."

"What about?" I frowned. She looked at the bruises over my arms, sighing slightly.

"Who did that to you?"

"It doesn't matter, mom." I replied, sighing. She looked back up at me, nodding.

"If you want to transfer..."

"No, mom... I'm happy. I can deal with this. I've got friends here."

"What if you just..." She pulled my hair back, sighing. "Made yourself look a little more normal."

"No, mom, I like how I look. I don't care what they think."

"I know," She replied, hugging me. "I just worry about you."

"I know you do. You've got enough to worry about, I'm just fine." I smiled, picking my glasses up off the table and putting them on.

"You're so lovely." She smiled, standing up.

"You've gotta say that, you're my mom." I chuckled.

"Doesn't make it any less true." She smiled. I looked at my clock, sighing.

"I've gotta get ready for school."

"Have fun with that!" She grinned, walking out. I grinned, opening my wardrobe and pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, nodding to myself.

"I've got time." I pulled out a pair of scissors, a needle and thread, and some netting, and set to work. I cut holes into my skinnys, sewing the netting in and continuing to the other leg.

One modified pair of skinny jeans later, I was dressed. I walked over to my mirror, nodding in approval. I found my black eyeliner, putting it on and rubbing it to leave a small smudge. Straightening my hair and letting it flick over my face, I smirked. I was back. I pulled on a suit jacket, followed by my bag, and skipped downstairs. I ran into the kitchen, making a cup of coffee and drinking it, smiling happily. I flicked through my timetable, grinning. _Perfect. Music first._

I walked into school, the loud buzz of Queen flowing through my ears. I smiled, looking through my phone for a new song. I looked up, smiling at Luke as he walked toward me. He chuckled, raising a questionable eyebrow. I smiled.

"I got bored this morning." I chuckled.

"I can see that. You're gonna get killed today."

"Sounds most pleasurable." We walked over to Cyrus and Drew, who were cuddled up on a bench. Cyrus was crying. I frowned, seeing Kier walking away.

"What happened?" Luke was kneeling down in front of Cyrus, calming him down.

"Kier happened." Drew frowned, holding Cyrus close.

"Right, that's it." Luke stood up, storming off. I looked at Drew, who signalled for me to follow. I ran after, Luke, watching him walk up to Kier.

"Well well, if it isn't little Luke." Kier snarled. Luke growled, punching him hard across the face. Kier recoiled, hissing. Two guys grabbed Luke by either arm, holding him still.

"Fuck you, Kemp!" He shouted. I walked over, looking at Kier.

"Oh, _you're _back." He smirked. I grinned, standing directly in front of him.

"Over in England, if you pick on someone it means you secretly fancy them." I smirked. He punched me, pushing me down in the floor.

"Shut up, faggot." He snarled. Luke glared at him from where he was stood.

"Maybe one day, Kier Kemp, you'll know what it's like to be the one with your head being forced down a fucking toilet, rather than doing it to other people." I growled, standing up. He laughed at me.

"If you enjoyed it so much maybe I'll do it again." He walked off, his group following him. Luke walked over, hugging me tightly. We walked back to Cyrus and Drew, who were lying together on the bench. I sat on the floor, rubbing my cheek.

"You're pretty brave." Luke nodded. I smiled.

"I guess... How come Kier never really gives you shit?"

"It's confusing." Luke sighed.

"Oh..." I shrugged, hearing the bell go off. Cyrus held Drew tightly, whispering things in his ear and kissing him. I smiled. They were perfect for each other. They stood, hugging again before Drew walked off. Cyrus clung to Luke, as we walked to homeroom. We walked in together, talking quietly. Someone threw a bottle at my head, laughing.

"Faggot!"

"Really? What made you guess?" I snarled, walking to my seat and slumping in it. Cyrus sat beside me, hugging me tightly.

"What's wrong?" He frowned, sitting on my lap.

"Kier." I sighed. "It just doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?" Cyrus frowned.

"Don't worry." I smiled, sitting him on his seat. The bell went after fifteen minutes of quiet, signalling first period. I stood, looking at Luke. He smiled, hugging Cyrus before walking with me. We got to music, and I headed straight for the guitars. I pulled the same dark wood acoustic down from the wall, smiling. I sat on a table, strumming some chords.

"You really love that guitar, hm?" I looked up to see Kier stood over me, staring down at the guitar.

"It's perfect." I replied, strumming quietly.

"Whatever you say... Can I speak with you?"

"Sure thing." I put the guitar on the stand, turning to face him. He walked outside, me following quietly. He closed the door, facing away from me. I looked him over. He had a really nice ass...

"Why did you say that earlier?" He turned, walking towards me.

"Say what?" I frowned, leaning against the wall.

"They think I'm _gay _thanks to you."

"You are, though." I sighed. "I can't believe they didn't notice."

"Yes, and I intend on keeping it that way."

"Why?"

"Look what happened to you, Shane and Drew. I'm not getting into that."

"You hurt them, Kier." I frowned. "You lead the whole problem."

"They'd do it anyway."

"You're gay, Kier! You should be sticking up for them!"

"Shut up!" He growled, punching me. I glared at him, pushing him away.

"You'll get it one day." I walked back into the class, oblivious to the stares. Luke grabbed me by the arm, pulling me to one side.

"Laurence, you couldn't have been any louder, hm?"

"What..?"

"Everyone heard you two." My eyes widened.

"Shit." I looked at the door, seeing Kier walk in.

"Hey, faggot!" Someone yelled.

"So, you _do_ suck cock!" Another laughed. Kier looked around, eyes wide, before glaring at me.

"Go kill yourself, fag!" Someone else shouted. He turned, storming out of the room.

"Shit." I muttered. "Get his stuff, and mine. I'll see you later." I followed Kier out, watching him stumble down the stairs. He ran down to the field, me hot on his heels. He turned, glaring at me.

"It's all your fault!" He growled, shoving me back.

"Kier..."

"I fucking hate you! How could you?!" I watched him yell, shout and scream for ten minutes.

"Kier?" I tried again, after he'd stopped.

"What?" He growled. I stood forward, closing the space. He looked up at me, confused. I smiled, cupping his face in one hand.

"You're so dumb." I chuckled, kissing him. He was surprised for a second. I was about to pull away when I felt him kiss back. It was just a little, but enough for me to notice. I let my hands rest on his hips, rubbing small circles with my thumbs. He draped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I pulled away slowly, looking at him. He looked a little surprised.

"I-I didn't know..." he mumbled, cheeks pink. I smiled, pressing a finger to his lips.

"I don't wanna go to my next lesson." I muttered. "I want to talk to you." He nodded, letting me walk him to a bench. We sat, him tucking up his knees and resting his chin on them.

"What?" He asked, looking at me.

"Why were you horrible to Cyrus and Drew?"

"To fit in."

"Why weren't you horrible to Luke?"

"He knew I was gay and promised to keep it quiet."

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes." He looked at me, tracing a thin cut down my face. "I'm so sorry, Laurence." I tapped his nose, pouting.

"I'm over it."

"I'm not." He sighed. "I hurt you." I hugged him. He closed his eyes, frowning slightly. I pulled away, looking at him.

"Where's our stuff?" He asked.

"Luke's bringing it here at break."

"Where is here?"

"Just a place, I guess." He nodded, sighing. We sat for a while, smiling at the peace. He sighed, causing me to turn. He blushed, looking away. I smiled slightly, sliding a hand over his. He giggled, lifting my fingers and kissing my hand.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled again.

"It's fine." I look at him, smiling.

"What?"

"I had a crush on you when I first got here."

"Only when you first got here?" He mewled.

"Okay, maybe I still do..." I blushed. We didn't say any more. He leaned forward, kissing me. I kissed back eagerly, wrapping my arms tightly around him. He pushed me backwards, straddling my waist with one hand holding him up on the arm of the bench. I smiled, pulling away and looking at him.

"I'd be offended if you didn't." He grinned, pecking my lips before sitting up. I pulled myself up, smiling.

"Am I missing something?" I heard a voice, and turned to see Cyrus staring at up, jaw dropped.

"Probably." I blushed. He looked at me, confused.

"Since when was _that_ gay? Or with you?" He looked a mix of hurt and betrayal.

"Cyrus..." I frowned, standing up.

"What?" He looked at Kier, anger flashing in his eyes.

"_He_ has been gay for a while, if you didn't notice it radiating off him. And we aren't together. I don't think..."

"Well he can get the fuck out!" Cyrus shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Kier.

"What?" I frowned.

"He's made my life hell since I got here! Why should we just let him in?"

"Would you really send him out alone with all them? They'd kill him!" I frowned, walking towards Cyrus. He looked at me, and I realised he was worried about me. I hugged him tightly, smiling. "I'll be fine." I giggled.

"Fine," He looked at Kier. "But say sorry."

"I-I am. I'm so fucking sorry, guys. I-I..." He looked at his hands, lost for words.

"That's all we need to hear." Cyrus skipped over, hugging him tightly. Kier hugged back, confused. I looked at Drew, who was scowling behind Luke.

"Drew..." I sighed.

"No." He replied angrily. "He hurt us all. I'm not going to forgive him that easily at all." I sighed.

"Well, I've forgiven him, and so has Cyrus."

"You're lucky that I love him." Drew sighed, hugging me tightly. "I still don't forgive him, though."

"I know..." I frowned. "But just give him one last chance, for me?" I looked down at Drew.

"Fine... Are you two gonna go out?"

"I hope so." I blushed. Drew chuckled.

"Don't let him hurt you."

"I won't." I smiled. Luke patted my back, and we walked over. Kier and Cyrus were deep in a conversation.

"So you do?" Cyrus grinned.

"Completely, but I doubt it's the same for the other side."

"Well the best way to find out is to ask!"

"No!" He shook his head violently, cheeks going bright red.

"I'll ask then!" He grinned. He blushed more, nodding once then getting up and shuffling away. I frowned, looking at Cyrus for an explanation. He grinned.

"What?" I pouted.

"He fancies you, so follow him before you miss it!" I looked at Cyrus for a second, before speeding after Kier.

"Wait!" I yelled to him. He turned, looking at me with wide eyes. I pulled him quickly in my arms, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him gently. He kissed back, smiling.

"Laurence?"

"Yes?"

"W-will you go out with me?"

"You think I'd say no?" I kissed his nose, smiling.

"Good..." He grinned. I laced my fingers through his, walking back. Cyrus beamed at us, wrapping his arms around Drew and kissing his cheek. Drew smiled at me, then looked at Kier, making a face and hugging Cyrus tighter. I frowned, feeling Kier moving a little behind me.

"Where'd Luke go?"

"I don't know, some girl came over and they left."

"Ewww..." I frowned.

"You like it really!" Cyrus laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, I dreamed about Luke lying on my bed when I was out in hospital." Cyrus burst out laughing, practically falling into Drew. He rolled his eyes, kissing the top of Cyrus' head. I felt Kier grabbing tightly onto my shirt, a small whimper following. I turned to face him, frowning at the tears down his face.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. I pulled him close, rocking him.

"It's okay... It's gonna be just fine..." I whispered into his hair. He looked at me, whimpering quietly.

"I-I..."

"We've got maths." I cut in, hearing the bell."

"Shit." He replied.

"There's a seat on me and Luke's desk."

"Thanks..." He sighed. I held his hand tightly, looking at Cyrus.

"See you at lunch?" He smiled.

"See ya, suckers!" I grinned. I skipped off, Kier following.

"Laurence?" I heard him mumble quietly.

"What is it?"

"C-can you just... Calm down a little? I-I don't want a-attention..." He looked at the floor, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry." I tugged him close, a protective arm around his waist. He curled up against me, sighing quietly. We walked through the corridors, ducked down and trying to be invisible. It wasn't easy when I was over six foot tall. I felt a book come in contact with my head, making me groan in pain.

"_Oops_." Someone laughed sarcastically. I pulled Kier behind me protectively, frowning.

"Fuck off." I sighed.

"What will you do if I don't? You gonna make me gay too?" He laughed, looking at Kier.

"Fuck off." I repeated. The guy advanced on Kier.

"Look at you, you pathetic little faggot. You're so weak, so _disgusting_. Why would anyone, even that faggot touch you?" I felt Kier tense up behind me.

"Leave it." I growled.

"You're so stupid, Kier. You think that you can just get through school simply now it's all out? I'm going to make it hell for you." He laughed.

"L-leave me alone..." Kier whimpered.

"What will you do, faggot?" I stepped forward, punching the guy hard across the face. He glared at me, growling and punching me back.

"Do you think I care if you punch me?"

"I know what will make you care." Two guys grabbed my arms, holding me back. The guy walked over to Kier, chuckling. Kier looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled, surging forward only to be restrained further. The guys punched Kier hard across the face, again and again. Kier tried to defend himself, only to be hit more. I watched, struggling to try and get to him.

"Pathetic faggot, you should just kill yourself!" He laughed. Luke walked up to the guy, tapping his shoulder and whispering in his ear.

"I think you should stop that." The guy moved away for a moment, stunned. Luke pulled Kier away, walking over to the guys who let go immediately. It seemed like everyone was scared of Luke. I hugged Kier the instant I could, holding him close and stroking his back. He held onto my shirt tightly, crying weakly. I kissed his nose, sighing.

"It's okay..." I sighed. Kier looked at Luke.

"Thank you..." He whimpered.

"It's fine." Luke smiled, walking behind us to maths. Kier walked, stood a little behind me, holding onto my hand tightly. We walked into maths, walking up to the back and sitting down.

"I don't think we're getting off very well, Mr Beveridge." Mr Jones frowned. I shrugged, sitting down.

"Whatever..." I looked at Kier, wiping over his cuts with a tissue.

"Don't talk to me like that." He walked over to the desk, looking at me.

"Sure, whatever..." I frowned, licking the tissue and wiping over a particularly nasty cut.

"Why are you even late? It doesn't take long to get here."

"Yeah, sorry, whatever..."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Pardon?" I turned to face him.

"You're in trouble now." He frowned.

"I'm a bit busy, Sir." He looked at Kier, then back at me.

"Oh..." He frowned, walking back to the front. I sighed, looking at Kier.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess so..." I sighed, pulling him on my lap. He curled up, smiling. The lesson went fairly quickly, a drift of Simultaneous Equations and information on the exams.

The rest of the day was a blur. I sighed, finishing up in English and pulling my headphones on. Black Flag played quietly into my ears, as I strolled down to the bus. I walked past the toilets, looking over to see that they hadn't managed to clean off all the blood. I heard quiet whimpers and shuddery yelps coming from inside, and so decided to investigate. Upon opening the door, my eyes rested on the shaking ball on the floor.

"Kier!" I yelled, kneeling down and holding him close. He cried onto my chest, hugging me. "I'm sorry..." I frowned. He looked up at me, smiling sadly.

"C-can I-I go t-to yours?" I nodded silently, carrying him out, bridal style.

"I'd never refuse." I smiled.

I walked in silence, holding Kier in my arms. He whimpered quietly, moving around to face me.

"So..." He smiled a little. "Does your mum know?"

"Yeah..." I smiled.

"Is she okay with it?"

"She's fine with it all."

"My mum is homophobic." Kier sighed.

"It'll be fine." I replied, stopping by my door. I stood Kier on his feet, holding him up with one arm and fishing out my keys from my pocket. He leaned against me, groaning. I smiled, unlocking the door and walking in. I threw mine and Kier's stuff on the floor and carried him into the lounge, sitting on the sofa and laying him across my lap.

"Laurence...?" Kier looked up at me.

"Shh..." I replied, stroking his cheek. He closed his eyes, yawning quietly. I brushed the cuts over his face gently, frowning.

We sat for a while in silence, waiting for someone to turn up. "How bad are they?" I asked finally. He shrugged.

"I don't know." I looked at the cuts and bruises dipping down under his shirt.

"D-do you mind if I take a look?" My cheeks flushed red, as he looked up at me.

"Sure thing..." He sat up, waiting patiently. I knelt in front of him, tugging his shirt off awkwardly. I tried to ignore his body, following the cuts down and frowning slightly.

"They look painful..."

"They are." He replied sadly. I kissed one of his cuts, frowning. He pulled off my shirt, gasping a little when he saw the scars covering it. I looked down, closing my eyes. I knew what questions would be asked. He silently looked at them, then down my arms. He frowned more when he saw the scars down them.

"I've stopped." I tried.

"Why?"

"Depression, I guess." He sighed, hugging me tightly. He stroked the deep cuts and bruises over my ribs, frowning.

"I'm so sorry." He sighed.

"Don't be..." I replied. I heard the door opening, and my mum walking in. She was singing to herself, dancing to the kitchen.

"Hey, honey!" She shouted.

"Heya mum!" I smiled back, helping Kier to stand and walking to the kitchen, holding his hand tightly. Mum looked from me to him, then down to our hands, a grin spreading over her face.

"Took your time, Laurence!"

"Well sorry, mum, perfection takes time." I squeezed Kiers hand slightly. She giggled, looking at me again.

"You two haven't been fucking on _my_ sofa have you?"

"No!" I frowned.

"I was kidding, chill out." She smiled. "I've got pasta tonight, is your friend staying? I can cook enough."

"O-oh... No thank you, Miss... I-I'm just going now..."

"Okay then, nice to meet you!" Mum smiled. I walked back to the lounge with Kier, turning him around and hugging him tightly.

"You okay to go home?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He kissed my nose, pulling away and tugging his shirt back on. I pulled mine on and kissed him softly.

"See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

(Kier's POV)

I looked my mum in the eyes, chewing on my lip stud and frowning. She growled a little.

"What are you wasting my time for, Kier?"

"I-I..."

"_I_ don't have time for this, you pathetic wretch!" she slapped me, frowning.

"I'm gay, mum." Her face went red.

"_What_?" She stood over me, growling.

"I'm gay. I'm gay and I have a boyfriend." I felt her fist connect with my face.

"Jake? We have a problem!" She yelled. Jake stumbled in.

"What?"

"Our son is a queer." Jake pushed me up against the wall, kicking and punching me.

"No son of mine is a queer." He snarled, smashing a bottle into my face. I whimpered quietly; the pain was unbearable. "You're no son of mine!" I closed my eyes, taking it. Every punch and kick stung into my skin, leaving marks and letting blood trickle out. He punched me hard in the ribs, stepping back. "Get out of my house. Don't ever come back, _queer_. Pack your stuff and get out." I ran upstairs, throwing my school stuff into a bag then chucking in some clothes. I cased my guitar, putting it on my back and yanking on a pair of boots. I pulled my guitar on my back, picked up my bags and ran out of the house. I walked around for a while, deciding what to do. Eventually I stumbled back to Laurence's knocking on the door. His mum answered.

"Hello!" She smiled brightly, her face dropping when she saw me. "Oh, God..." She took me inside, taking my things. "Go see Laurence in the lounge." I nodded.

"D-do you want s-some help?" I asked quietly.

"No, no! I'll take your stuff up to Laurence's room, okay?" I nodded again, wiping tears from my face. She enveloped me in a quick hug, before ushering me into the lounge. Laurence looked over to me, his hair curling over his glasses, slightly damp. He was wearing and oversized top and a pair of black sweatpants, curled up on a laptop. He looked up at me, eyes widening.

"Kier..." He whispered, yanking out his headphones and running over. I hugged him tightly, crying onto his chest. "What happened?"

"I-I told t-them... T-they k-kicked me o-out..."

"I'm sorry, honey..."

"I-I... Got n-nowhere..."

"Shh... You're staying here. We'll look after you." I nodded, whimpering.

"T-thank you..."

"Come on, I'll get you cleaned up." He walked me to his room, handing me some loose clothes to change into. He turned to leave but I grabbed his hand, shaking my head.

"Don't leave..." I whimpered. He sat on the bed, waiting. I shrugged, changing into the sweatpants and pulling his top on over it. He looked at me, giggling.

"It's huge on you."

"No, it's fine." I walked over and sat beside him, smiling. He pulled me on his lap, hugging me tightly.

"They're way too big, Kier. I'm like a fucking balloon." I looked at him, frowning slightly.

"You're kidding, right?" I cuddled him, stroking his cheek.

"Nope..." He sighed, leaning into my touch.

"You're fucking beautiful, Laurence." I kissed his cheek, sighing.

"I'm not." He looked down at himself, poking his stomach. "I'm fat and ugly and stupid."

"No you're not. You're beautiful. You're perfect." I laid him down, holding his hands either side of his head and kissing him. He kissed back, rubbing my thumbs with his.

"I beg to differ..."

"I don't care." I smiled, kissing him again. "You're perfect to me." He tugged me down on top of him, kissing my nose.

"Thank you..." He smiled.

"Anytime." I giggled, kissing him again. He kissed back happily, tugging me down closer. He pulled me up the bed and under the blankets, cuddling up against me. I purred, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. "You're so beautiful... You're perfect... I couldn't wish to be with anyone better..." I whispered in his ear, over and over until he fell asleep. I smiled, kissing his forehead and holding him close.

Another night of loneliness awaited me.


	3. Three

_**HEY GUYS! You okay? Yay. Okay so I'm just gonna go ahead and write. Here we go! (I really struggled to write this chap)**_

**Chapter 3**

(Laurence's POV)

I woke up, to find my bed empty. Had yesterday been a dream? I looked around, rubbing me sleep out of my eyes and looked around. Kier's guitar was resting against the wall in its case.

"Kier..." I frowned, getting up and looked around, shivering when I realized my top was gone. I frowned, looking on the bed for it. "Oh..." I shrugged, walking around blindly. I heard a quiet gagging sound coming from the en suite so I walked in there, knocking on the door gently before walking in. Kier was slumped on the floor, leaning over the toilet, two fingers down his throat. I was beside him in an instant, pulling his hand down and pulling him away.

"No..." He moaned quietly, curling up against me anyway. I grabbed a hand towel and wiped his face and hands, hugging him tighter.

"What are you doing?" I frowned, looking at him. He shook his hair over his eyes, whimpering. I pushed his hair away, staring him dead in the eyes.

"I-I..." He looked at the floor, thinking of the words.

"Why?" I mumbled.

"I-I s-shouldn't e-eat..." He whispered.

"Says who?"

"M-mom..."

"I see." I replied, picking him up and walking him over to the bed. He curled up, whimpering. I noticed he had my top on, and was cuddling into it. Nodding slowly, I went back to the bathroom and cleaned up.

"I'm pathetic..." I heard him mumble a few minutes later. I frowned, walking into the room and sitting on the bed by him.

"No you're not." I sighed, hugging him tighter.

* * *

Kier and I walked to school in silence, my arm around his waist. I saw Drew and walked over to him, frowning when I saw how upset he looked.

"What's wrong?" I asked as reached him.

"He's replaced me, hasn't he?" Drew cried out, hugging me tightly. I frowned, hugging him back.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned, looking at him. He nodded to Cyrus, who was sat on a bench talking to a boy.

"He's replaced me."

"Who's that?"

"His name is Alex Jones. He's new here, starting today." Kier answered for him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I _used_ to be the most popular person here. I know stuff." He replied, sitting on the bench. I nodded slowly, looking at Drew. He was staring at Alex hatefully. I looked at the new boy, frowning. He had an obvious crush on Cyrus. Cyrus, seemingly unknowing, chatted away to the boy. I felt Drew's grip tightening around my waist, and looked at him to see tears rolling down his cheeks. I frowned, sitting him down next to Kier. Drew instantly hugged him, crying quietly. I walked over to Cyrus, glaring daggers at Alex.

"Oh, hey Laurence!" Cyrus smiled brightly. I didn't return the look. His face fell, as he looked at me eyes wide.

"Come with me." I frowned, walking off. He followed, jogging a little to keep up.

"What's wrong?" He frowned, as I stopped and turned to face him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe just the small fact they your _boyfriend_ is over there crying on Kier's lap because he thinks you've replaced him with the new kid? Or maybe it's the fact that you didn't even realise because you were so wrapped up in your little chat?" Cyrus looked horrified, eyes widened in shock.

"I-I didn't..." He whimpered. I sighed quietly. I wasn't mad at him; I was just worried about Drew.

"No point telling me that, _Shane_." I frowned. He whimpered, hugging me quickly.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, before running off. I followed, glaring at Alex who was completely confused. I watched Cyrus stop in front of Drew, who was still crying into Kier's chest. Kier looked up at him, stroking Drew's arm softly. Drew whimpered, shaking his head.

"N-no..." He whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Drew... I-I didn't realise... Fuck, I'm so sorry... I love you so much..." Cyrus hugged him tightly, kissing him repeatedly.

"I-I love you too... I-it's okay..." Drew replied, hugging him and trying to stop crying. I walked over to Alex, arms folded.

"What's all that about?" He asked, leaning on the back of the bench.

"Listen, Alex. I swear to fucking God, if you so much as _try_ to get between Cyrus and Drew, you will regret coming here."

"How exactly do you propose to stop me?" He looked at Drew, chuckling. "He's not much, really."

"Don't you fucking daresay Drew is nothing. He's fucking amazing." Alex laughed, standing up.

"He's _pathetic_. We'll see." He turned, walking off. Kier wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"They'll be okay." He whispered, looking at me.

"I know." The bell went, and Kier sighed heavily.

"Fuck..." We walked over to Drew and Cyrus, who were talking together. I smiled at Cyrus, who kissed Drew on the cheek before nodding at me. Kier and Drew walked off, talking quietly. Cyrus started to walk, me behind him.

"Where's Luke?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He frowned. He looked up at me, sighing. I smiled, hugging him.

"I'm sorry for having a go at you."

"It's okay. I deserved it." He sighed, smiling. Someone threw a bottle at my head, laughing.

"Hey, faggot!" I turned, glaring at him.

"Fuck off." I growled.

"How's your faggot boyfriend? Didn't kill him, I see?"

"I said, fuck off!" I yelled, punching the guy hard in the face. Upon hearing a loud crack, I walked off.

"You'll regret that, faggot!" He shouted. Cyrus ran after me, grabbing my arm. He spun me around to face him, pulling me into a hug.

"Stop it." He muttered, clutching onto me.

"Stop what?"

"Being so angry. What happened?" I sighed, sitting down on the floor. He sat beside me, waiting patiently.

"I think Kier has an eating disorder." I mumbled, resting my head on the wall.

"Why?"

"Well, when I woke up this morning he was in my bathroom making himself sick. He'd eaten something and when I spoke to him he said he shouldn't eat." I frowned, trying to piece everything together.

"Why was he at yours?"

"He came out to his parents and they beat him up and kicked him out."

"Shit..." Cyrus whispered. I looked at him to see his eyes were full with tears. I hugged him tightly, pulling him onto my lap and rocking him. He whimpered, holding me tightly.

"I'll make him better." I nodded.

"You're perfect. You know that, right?" Cyrus looked at me. I smiled, hugging him.

"Whatever you say." I replied. He frowned, kissing my cheek.

"I mean it. You and Kier are so amazing together. I'm so glad you moved here." I smiled, holding him close. The bell went, signalling first lesson. Maths again. I sighed, standing up and waving goodbye to Cyrus. I walked to the room, pulling out my glasses and putting them on. I saw Kier sat in the corner on a chair, covering his head as people laughed at him, shouting insults and hitting him. I walked over, pushing someone away and grabbing Kier's hand. He looked up at me, eyes wide. Someone hit his face with a glass bottle, laughing as it smashed on his face. I picked him up, walking away from the group and towards the door. He curled up, hiding his face and hugging me. The teacher walked into me, looking up and frowning.

"Are you really going to just walk out?"

"You need to control your students." Kier looked at him, the blood tricking down his face.

"I'm sorry." He replied, letting us out. I walked out the building, sighing.

"Can we go to the park?" Kier asked. I nodded, walking there. It was only a few blocks away from the school, so it didn't take long. When we got there, I sat him on the bench, cleaning his face. He closed his eyes, waiting patiently. Once I had pulled out the last bit of glass, his nose twitched.

"You feel okay?"

"Yeah." He tugged me onto the bench, laying down and pulling me on top of him. He kissed me, smiling.

"Hey there." I smiled.

"I love you." He grinned.

"I love you too." I nodded. I really did. He kissed me again, smiling.

"Excuse me?" A woman walked over, frowning.

"What?"

"Can you please not do that in front of my son?" A young boy was playing on the swings, smiling. I frowned, sitting up.

"Why not?"

"I don't want him being a faggot too."

"Don't call me a faggot."

"You are though, both of you."

"Don't talk to Kier like that."

"Don't be gay around my son."

"Don't be homophobic."

"Don't talk to me like that." She snarled. I walked past her, to her son.

"Hello, mister." The boy waved, sitting on the swing.

"Hello there." I smiled, kneeling down. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay then."

"Do you think that it's wrong for me to be in love with another man?"

"No, it's fine!"

"Is it fair for your mum to shout at us for it?"

"Nope!" The little boy ran over to the woman, tugging her hand.

"What?"

"Leave them alone." He smiled. "They are happy." I grinned, holding Kier's hand.

"Not everyone is judgemental." I smiled. The woman frowned, looking at her little boy. He walked toward me, tugging my hand. I knelt down, smiling. He hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek. I giggled, hugging him and standing up.

"Bye bye mister!" He giggled, running off.

"You have an amazing son. He's gonna grow up a good person." I walked off, Kier behind me.

"Wow..."

"What?"

"You're so amazing..." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"You just... How did you manage that?"

"Manage what?"

"You just showed her." He laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." We walked into school, smiling.

"It's lunch." I nodded. We walked across a road, holding hands.

"Hey look, it's the faggots!" Someone laughed. The guy who I punched walked in front of me, laughing.

"I told you. You'll regret it."

"Your nose looks a little sore." I smiled. He growled, pushing me into some guys. I frowned, trying to get away from them. The guy walked over to Kier, laughing.

"You're pathetic." He snarled. Kier backed away, eyes wide. The guy laughed, grabbing his throat. Kier gasped, choking slightly.

"Get off him!" I yelled; eyes wide. I looked around frantically, to see Drew and Cyrus trying to get over. He smiled, looking at the crowd.

"I think it's time we put you out of your misery, faggot." He laughed, throwing him back on the road. The other guys holding me yanked me forward, to see Kier struggling to get up. He winced, turning to see a car speeding towards him.

"KIER!" I yelled; eyes wide. He whimpered, glued to the spot. The car was about to hit him, when a flash of black pushed him out the way. The car hit the black person, him flying over the roof and hitting the floor. Kier looked at him, eyes wide.

"L-Luke?" He whimpered, crawling towards him. The guys let go of me, running off. Drew ran over to me, Cyrus went to Luke.

"What happened?" Drew whimpered; eyes wide.

"I-I don't know..." I grabbed his hand, dragging him over to Luke. Cyrus was on the phone to the emergency services. Kier was sat on the floor holding Luke's head on his lap, crying silently.

"Please hang on, Luke..." He whispered, stroking his cheek. Luke was bleeding heavily, though still semi-conscious.

"Y-you aren't l-losing me that e-easily..." He smiled a little, closing his eyes.

"Shh..." Kier whispered. I sat down, holding his hand tightly. Cyrus kneeled down, tears down his face.

"T-the ambulance will be here s-soon." He whispered. Drew wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. I stroked Luke's hand, whimpering quietly.

"Promise me you won't let go, Luke."

"I-I promise." He whined, going pale. I heard the sirens blaring, coming closer. Luke was going cold, shaking slightly.

"Luke!" I shouted, trying to wake him. Paramedics flooded in, pulling us away. I let them pull me back, eyes wide. Kier refused to move.

"No!" He whimpered. "I'm not leaving him alone again!" He yelled, clinging on to Luke. I stumbled over to him, grabbing his hands.

"Kier, sweetie..." I whimpered. "Let them take him to hospital. They'll make him better. We can follow them up." He looked at me, whimpering.

"I-I can't leave him..."

"Can't he go in the ambulance?"

"No. He is in a critical condition. We need to operate." Kier looked at them, eyes wide.

"I-it's my fault..." I pulled him away from Luke, kissing the top of his head. The paramedics took him to the ambulance, driving off.

"It's not, sweetie." I sighed, pulling him close. He cried onto me, eyes tightly shut. I looked up to see teachers and pupils outside, talking and looking around. Kier hugged me tighter, whimpering.

"Faggots!" Someone shouted. Kier's face darkened. He turned to the voice, growling when he met a jock.

"_What_ did you call me?" He glowered.

"I called you a faggot. One down, four to go! Who's next? The ginger one, maybe?" The jock laughed, grabbing Drew's hair and pulling him away from Cyrus. Drew yelped, whimpering quietly.

"Get the fuck off him!" Kier yelled. He pushed Drew to the floor, kicking his head. Drew curled up into a ball, trying to protect himself. Kier jumped on the guy, pinning him down to the floor and punching him repeatedly. I tried to pull him away, but he wouldn't let him. He punched the guy until he was covered in blood. I yanked him away, holding him back.

"Stop it, Kier." I whispered. Kier glared at the guy, growling.

"You could have _killed _him! He's my best fucking friend and he is in hospital because of you!" I looked at Kier, confused.

"He deserves to die. You all do." I saw Cyrus all of a sudden, beside the guy, grabbing him and forcing him against the wall.

"Shut up, Derek. Just shut the fuck up! You've hurt all my friends. Everyone is hurt because of you!"

"What are you gonna do about it, _Shane_?" Cyrus looked Drew, who nodded.

"I'll fucking show you up." He grinned, grabbing his hair and kissing him roughly. The guy, Derek, tried to push him off, though he looked like he was enjoying it. Cyrus pulled away, returning to Drew's side. Drew kissed his cheek gently, holding his hand. Derek ran off, obviously embarrassed. I looked at Kier, who was staring at the floor, tears running down his cheeks. I kissed his temple, sighing.

"We've gotta get to Luke." He whimpered.

"Come on." I helped him up; looking around at the head's shocked face.

"What..."

"You need to learn to control your students."

"I'm sorry."

"Can you take us up to Luke?"

"Come on." Kier, Cyrus, Drew and I followed the head to the minibus.

* * *

Kier was sat by Luke's bed, holding his hand tightly. He had refused to move for the entire night. I felt helpless. I watched him cry, yell, shake and throw up multiple times. Cyrus and Drew were cuddled up, trying to stop one another from breaking down. I was sat in the corner, hugging my knees. If I hadn't decided to punch Derek then none of this would have happened. I felt someone's arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled. I felt Kier's lip piercing hitting my neck, the cool metal hitting my sweating skin.

"Don't be." He mumbled. I sighed, relaxing against him.

"Get some rest." I mumbled. When he didn't reply, I looked at him. He was curled up against me, eyes shut tightly. I smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"He's a cute sleeper." Cyrus smiled. He sat opposite me, looking at Kier.

"He's adorable."

"You two are good together."

"So are you and Drew."

"He still thinks I'm going to leave him for Alex."

"Prove it that he won't."

"I'm trying." I pulled Kier closer, holding him in my lap.

"How do Kier and Luke know each other?"

"They've been best friends since they were little. They were really close until Kier got popular." I looked down and the sleeping form in my arms, sighing.

"I can't understand how someone so peaceful could do what he did." I frowned.

"People do crazy things to stop themselves from getting hurt." Cyrus looked up at Drew, who was sleeping quietly on the chairs. Kier yawned, curling up closer to me. I smiled, stroking his hair.

"I love him. I really do love him."

"I know, sweetie." He giggled.

"I'm glad I came here." I nodded. He looked at Kier, smiling.

"So am I."

"Cyrus?"

"What?"

"Thanks." I smiled.

"For what?"

"Talking to me, I guess. I would have moved schools if it wasn't for you."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't." Cyrus beamed. I heard a soft mumble from Kier, and looked down to see his face scrunched up in fear. He has tears rolling down his cheek, mixing with beads of sweat.

"N-no..." He groaned, trying to move. I frowned, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Kier..." I whispered, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"G-get off... P-please... No..." He looked distressed, eyes moving wildly under their lids.

"Kier, wake up." I mumbled, shaking him.

"Stop it please!" He yelled, whacking my face harshly. My glasses flew off, landing on the floor. I pushed Kier on the floor, holding his wrists either side of his head. He yelped, kicking my stomach repeatedly. I winced, closing my eyes tightly. I felt Cyrus beside me, holding Kier still.

"Wake up, honey..." I whispered, kissing the top of his head gently. He whimpered, relaxing a little.

"L-Laurence?"

"It's just me... Come on, it's okay..." I whispered, letting go of him. Cyrus moved away, leaving us alone. Kier wrapped his arms around my neck, burying his face in my hair. I held him close, whispering words of comfort in his ear. He held onto me for a few minutes, crying. He moved away, looking at my cheek. He frowned, putting his hand on it.

"Did I do that?" I just nodded. "What else did I do?"

"You kicked me a few times. Its fine, it didn't hurt."

"It's not..." He whispered, pulling my shirt over my stomach, dark purple bruises already forming.

"It's nothing."

"I-I'm so sorry, Laurence..." I pulled him close, kissing his cheek.

"I wouldn't be here if I was mad, Kier. What happened?"

"Flashback." Kier mumbled, obviously not ready to talk. I nodded, holding him close. I looked up at Drew, who was sat on the chairs on his own.

"Where'd Cyrus go?"

"Alex came and wanted to talk to him." He sighed. Kier had walked back to Luke's bed, and was sat on the chair by him, talking quietly to himself. I sighed and walked over to Drew, hugging him.

"Come on, we'll go find him. Will you be okay here for a bit, Kier?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He smiled a little, showing he was happy to stay with Luke. I nodded. "I love you, Laurence."

"I love you too, honey." I smiled. Drew got up, walking to the door. I followed, sighing quietly. We walked down the corridor, Drew holding my hand tightly. He was obviously anxious. We turned a corner, stopping in our tracks.

Stood, leaning up against the wall, was Cyrus. Who was kissing Alex.


	4. Four

_Hey! Guys, if you're reading could you drop just a little review? So I know who is and isn't. Thanks c: Here we go!  
(Lauren, Chloe, India and Sandra are my friends who I put in the fic and Alex is an OC I made. Everyone else is famous unless I say otherwise.)_

Chapter 4

(Laurence's POV)

The silence was unbearable. Drew was half hidden behind me, eyes wide. Cyrus and Alex hadn't noticed us. I frowned, clearing my throat. Cyrus pulled away instantly, eyes wide. Alex chuckled, whispering something in his ear before skipping off. Cyrus looked at Drew, trying to think of the words to say. I felt Drew's grip loosen off my arm, and heard him running off a few seconds after. Cyrus went to follow but I grabbed his arm, shaking my head.

"Go back to Luke. You've done enough." He whimpered, about to argue back. I glared at him, causing him to run off. I frowned, following Drew's path. He'd run out the hospital. I groaned, walking back to Luke's room. Cyrus looked up at me, whimpering.

"Where is he?"

"He's gone home." Cyrus stood, whimpering.

"Shit. We've gotta get there. You don't know what he's like." I looked at Kier, who waved me off. I nodded, walking out the building.

"Where does he live?" I frowned.

"This way..." He frowned, running down a road. "Are you mad at me?" I didn't answer. "I didn't want to do it."

"You seemed to be enjoying it to me." I growled angrily.

"He threatened to hurt him, you, Kier and Luke. I didn't want you getting hurt."

"No, but now your boyfriend who you are meant to _love_ could be dead." Cyrus ran faster, me following. We stopped at a small house, him fumbling with a key in the lock. He managed to unlock the door, running inside. I frowned, looking around. Hearing a quiet, pained yelp, I ran to the sound, opening the bathroom door and seeing him holding the sink for support. He wobbled, tightening his grip.

"G-go away..." He whispered. I stepped forward, grabbing his bare waist and holding him steady.

"It's just me..." I whispered, hugging him gently. He pulled his arms around mine, crying. I felt something wet hitting my arms, and frowned. In the sink was uncountable pack of weight loss pills, all empty. There was also a small knife, covered in blood. He whimpered, closing his eyes. I laid him down on the floor, looking at him. His ribs were showing, his stomach non-existent. I looked over to his arms, which were also dangerously thin. There were lots on thin, red cuts. I'd never noticed that he'd always cover up. He whined in pain, opening his eyes again. I bit back tears, calling for an ambulance. Cyrus was stood by the door, eyes wide. Drew shook his head, tears falling down his face.

"N-no..." I frowned, holding him in my lap.

"He didn't mean it. He was trying to protect you."

"H-he did... I-I'm not m-much... I-I'm ugly..." He closed his eyes again, paling quickly. I shook my head, tears falling off my face, onto his ribs.

"Hello? I need an ambulance." I handed the phone to Cyrus, who gave the information quickly. Drew curled up; his head resting on my chest. Cyrus sat down in front of Drew, frowning.

"W-what?" Drew whispered, looking at Cyrus.

"I didn't want to do that, Drew. I love you, not him. He said he was gonna hurt all of you if I didn't and I don't want you to get hurt. I-I didn't mean for this to happen I- I'm so sorry, Drew. I love you so much..." Drew grabbed Cyrus' hand tightly, whimpering. I put Drew on Cyrus' lap, walking outside to give them some space. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Fuck..." I groaned, rubbing my forehead. The silence was strangely calming. I could hear sirens getting louder, coming closer.

"Laurence get over here!" Cyrus yelled. I ran in the room, eyes widening when I saw Cyrus holding Drew up against the toilet as he threw up, blood coughing out of his mouth. I knelt down, stroking Drew's back gently.

"Honey..." I whispered, holding his hair out of his face. The ambulance was outside, paramedics running in. The pulled Drew away, some of them picking up some of the pill pack's he'd taken from. I hugged Cyrus tightly, his tears making a small wet patch on my shirt. I sighed, holding him closer.

"I-I'm scared..." He whispered into my ear.

"I am too." I replied. "We need to get him some clothes and we'll go up to find him. Come on." We walked to his room, him pulling out a pair of joggers and a big shirt. He put them and a few other things into a bag, nodding.

"Come on." He whimpered, tugging my hand and pulling me out the house. He closed the door, tugging me up the street and back to the hospital. I sighed, jogging to keep up.

"We can't see him straight away. I need to see Kier, anyway."

"No! That's not important! I need to see him! He has to be okay..." Cyrus whimpered. I stopped, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, crying onto my chest.

"Shh..."

"I-I didn't mean... I didn't want this to happen..." I frowned, kissing the top of his head.

"Tell him that." I smiled, walking back to the hospital. Kier was stood in the reception, holding a coffee in his hands. When he saw me he ran over, hugging me.

"What happened?" He asked, looking horrified. Cyrus whimpered, hugging my side.

"Drew... He's hurt. He'll be okay." I sighed, holding Cyrus close. He closed his eyes, tightening his grip on me.

"If I hadn't left then he'd be okay. I'm so fucking stupid!" Kier shook his head, pulling Cyrus into his arms. He hugged him for a second, before looking him dead in the eyes.

"You are _not_ stupid, Cyrus. Why do you think I always picked on you? I was jealous. Nothing stopped you from being yourself. You were smart and happy and good looking and it pissed me off. Drew is just upset, he'll be okay. Just make _sure_ he knows how sorry you are. Look after him. Treat him like a king. Do anything he wants you to and constantly let him know how much he means to you. Don't let him go without a fight, Cyrus. He loves you, I can see that. I can also very much see that you love him and you need to let him know that every second of the day. He's a good kid, don't lose him. You need him as much as he needs you, and you know it. We can all make sure that Alex doesn't bother you two again, I promise." I looked at Kier, smiling proudly. Cyrus hugged him tightly, eyes shut.

"Thank you, Kier..." He whispered. Kier shrugged, smiling.

"Happy to help." He smiled. Cyrus walked over to the receptionist, asking about Drew. I grinned at Kier, who kissed my cheek and walked off. I sighed, seeing the receptionist shooing Cyrus away.

"Beat it, kid." He frowned, looking at Cyrus. I walked over, glaring hatefully at the guy.

"Where's Drew Woolnough? Shane here is his boyfriend and no matter how homophobic or generally stupid you may be you can't stop them from seeing each other. Shane if fucking scared and I swear to God if you do not tell me I will go back there and find out myself." The receptionist looked scared.

"Fine, he's currently being fixed up. He's gonna be okay."

"Can the doctors put him in Luke Illingworth's room?" I asked.

"I'll see what can be done." He asked us away, picking up the phone. I shrugged, walking back to Luke's room with Cyrus. He sighed, hugging me. We sat down, waiting. I lay on the chairs, sighing. I don't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I remember is being punched awake by Kier. I frowned, pushing him back.

"What was that for?" I frowned.

"You wouldn't wake up." He sighed, sitting down.

"I was asleep." I frowned.

"No shit." He chuckled, flicking my forehead.

"Shh, I'm stupid when I wake up." I sat up, hugging Kier.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." I grinned. He sighed, sitting by me.

"What's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around his waist, sighing.

"I'm worried about Luke. He should have woken up by now."

"He'll be okay. When I was in hospital I was out for a week and I wasn't as bad as him.

"You were?" Kier looked at me, horrified.

"Yeah... It doesn't matter, though."

"It does! Fuck, I'm so sorry." He whimpered. I kissed him, frowning.

"I wouldn't be with you if I cared." I replied simply, kissing his nose. He looked at me, smiling. I heard a quiet groan from Luke's bed.

"W-where am I-I?" Kier got up, walking over to the bed and looking at him. "Kier...?"

"It's just me. Are you okay?"

"I-I guess so..." He closed his eyes, wincing. I got up, walking over to Kier and wrapping a supportive arm around his waist.

"Hey..." I smiled.

"H-hi, Laurence..." He smiled a little, groaning. I kissed Kier's cheek, leaving them alone. Cyrus was sat in the corner, hugging his knees. I sat beside him, squeezing his hand.

"It's okay. He's gonna be okay."

"It's my fault he's hurt."

"It's not." I sighed. He hugged me, pulling himself on my lap.

"I want to see him." He whispered.

"We'll ask." I helped him up, walking over to Kier and kissing his cheek. "I'll be back soon." He nodded, smiling. I walked out with Cyrus, walking over to a doctor.

"Can I help you?" He smiled.

"Do you know about a Drew Woolnough?"

"Yes, he's just being taken to his room."

"Where's that?" He pointed to Luke's room.

"He'll be over in about ten minutes. Was it you who asked about him being with Luke?"

"Yeah, thank you." I smiled. I took Cyrus' hand, walking him to the cafe for some coffee. He hugged me, smiling.

"Thank you." He grinned. I chuckled, ordering a latte and an espresso and paying. We waited for the coffees to turn up, him hugging me. I smiled. We took the coffees, walking back to Luke's. The silence was comfortable. I thought of Drew. I wondered if they'd be okay. I hoped so. They were perfect together. I frowned. We walked into Luke's room to see Drew in his bed, out cold. Luke and Kier were talking quietly. I frowned at Drew. He was pale, and looked like crap, but he was alive and only that mattered. Cyrus ran to his side, holding his hand tightly. I stood by Kier, smiling. He looked up at me, squeezing my hand.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." He nodded. I looked at Cyrus. He was crying. Kier slunk over to him, hugging him tightly. Cyrus sunk into his arms, sobbing. Luke sat up, frowning. I sighed, walking over. Drew whimpered, eyes opening a little.

"Sh-Shane...?" He whimpered. Cyrus was by his side in an instant, hugging him.

"I'm so, so sorry, Drew... I-I didn't mean it... He threatened to hurt you and I just... I didn't want him to hurt you and I just did it. I'm sorry. I love you so much... I'll never _ever_ hurt you again."

"It's okay..." Drew smiled. "I love you too." Kier smiled, standing beside me.

* * *

We were all back in school on Monday. Drew was bandaged up, and feeling much better. Luke was pretty much fine, except for his wrist which he couldn't move properly. Cyrus and Drew had made up, and were walking in, holding each other close. I was sat on the floor against the wall watching Kier as he put some stuff in his locker. He was stretching up, his shirt just over his jeans. I smiled, blowing the skin in front of his hip. He looked down at me, chuckling.

"Later, honey." I grinned, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, faggots!" Someone laughed, throwing a cigarette bud at me. I rolled me eyes, standing up. Some guys walked over, grabbing me and pushing me up against a locker. Another guy stood in front of Kier.

"If you just leave him now, we'll forget all of this happened." He snarled, glaring at me.

"Not likely." Kier chuckled. The guy growled, punching him hard across the face. I growled, trying to get them off me. They just tightened their grip. He forced me to the floor, kicking me and laughing. Kier pushed the guy back, helping me up then closing his locker.

"What was that?"

"Why the fuck would I leave someone fucking amazing like Laurence for a group of pretentious little pricks like you?" He took my hand, walking off. I kissed his cheek, skipping happily. He giggled, wrapping an arm around my waist. We walked, talking and laughing together. Cyrus and Drew were sat together on a bench, deep in conversation. Luke was stood, talking to Chloe from art. I grinned, walking over.

"Hey!" Chloe smiled, leaping on my and hugging me.

"Hey there." I smiled.

"Look out, the triplets are back." Cyrus chuckled. I could vaguely remember Chloe saying something to me in art about going away for a few weeks.

"Rome, was it?" She nodded, her black hair swishing over her face. I saw a small, blonde girl approach her.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah? Oh, hey India." India waved.

"Have you seen Sandra?"

"She's with Kellin."

"What about Lauren?"

"Umm... With Billie and Jared." India smiled a thanks; running off.

"Who are all of them?" I asked.

"The rest of the group." Cyrus grinned.

"Oh..."

"The guys all were suspended and the girls have been away."

"Why?"

"You'll understand when you meet them." I grinned, kissing Kier's cheek.

"Can't wait." The bell rang, signalling form. Luke, Cyrus and me departed from the group, talking quietly. I felt someone grab my arm, pulling me away. I frowned, to see Alex stood in front of me.

"What do _you_ want?" I frowned.

"Just to talk." He grinned. I frowned, nodding.

"Go on."

"Well, I see I didn't change much between Cyrus and Drew."

"Drew tried to fucking kill himself, you prick."

"Oh, I'm so sad." He laughed.

"What do you even _want_?"

"Where's Drew?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I say that?"

"To stop Kier from getting hurt." I growled, punching him.

"Touch my boyfriend I will kill you." I walked off, jogging to form.

(Drew's POV)

I groaned. P.E was next. Cyrus was curled up on my lap, sleeping. I played with his hair, smiling. He was so pretty...

"Drew?" Laurence looked at me.

"What?"

"Alex was looking for you."

"Oh, joy..." I looked down at Cyrus, frowning. He was snoring quietly, eyes moving below their lids. It was weird, everyone being back all of a sudden. Everyone was so relaxed, so happy. The bell went, signalling third. I felt Cyrus stir on my lap, opening his eyes a little.

"Already?"

"Yeah..." He sat up, kissing my nose.

"I got French. I'll see you after?" I nodded, kissing him. Laurence chuckled, walking off to meet Kier, who'd had detention. I shrugged, strolling away alone. I went to PE, frowning. Fuck doing sport. I never took part. I sighed, talking to Mr Greenwood.

"Not taking part again, Woolnough?"

"Why would I?" I frowned.

"I don't know, staying fit?"

"Fuck that, I don't need to." I frowned, walking off.

"Hey there..." Someone grabbed my arm, chuckling. I turned; eyes wide. Alex was leaning against the wall, laughing to himself.

"Fuck off."

"I've been looking for you." I looked around at the empty changing room, whimpering.

"Leave me alone." He pinned me up against the wall, digging his nails into my wrists. The thin scars over my arms stung, causing me to whimper quietly. He grinned, kissing me forcefully.

"I'm going to make you pay." He laughed. I tried to push him off.

"Get off me!"

"Not likely." He kissed me again, smirking. I whimpered, as he kissed down my neck. I could feel him undoing the buttons up my shirt. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, as he held me still with one hand, pulling my shirt open and starting on my jeans.

"No..." I whimpered. He laughed, leaving small bites over my chest. I cried out, shaking.

"Sir told you..." One of the PE guys had walked in, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw us.

"G-get him away from me..." I whispered. Alex took a step back, laughing then running out of the room. The guy walked toward me cautiously, frowning.

"It's okay. He's gone." I whimpered, doing the buttons up on my shirt.

"I-I want to go..."

"Do what you want." I nodded, grabbing my stuff and running out. I walked shakily to the French corridors, looking for Cyrus' class. I knocked on one of the doors, opening it slightly and stepping in.

"C-can I-I speak to Shane?"

"Of course."

"T-thanks..." I stood outside, waiting for him.

"What's wrong?" Cyrus stood in front of me, frowning. I whimpered, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, sighing.

"A-Alex... H-he was t-trying..." I shook my head. "He forced himself onto me." I felt Cyrus go very, very still.

"I'll get my things." He walked back into the class, frowning. I hugged myself, crying quietly. Cyrus walked outside the class again, taking my hand and walking off. I whimpered, staying close to him. Alex was sat on the table, watching. Cyrus let go of me, storming over.

"You fucking whore!" He growled, advancing on Alex.

"Rude."

"I swear to God if you as much as _touch_ Drew, I will put you in hospital. You hear me?" The bell went, signalling lunch.

"We'll see." Alex smiled, walking away.

(Laurence's POV)

I walked over to Cyrus and Drew, holding hands with Kier. I was worried about the guys not wanting him there. It sounded like they hated him when they'd talked earlier. Cyrus looked pissed off, holding Drew close.

"What's wrong?"

"Alex." Cyrus growled. I frowned, looking to Drew for explanation.

"H-he..." Drew shook his head, curling up against Cyrus. I held Kier's hand tighter.

"He what?" I looked back at Cyrus. Cyrus frowned.

"He fucking forced himself onto Drew." I gasped, looking at Drew.

"Honey..."

"I-it's okay."

"No, it's not. We'll get him." I held Kier close. He looked at me, frowning.

"What the _fuck_ is he doing here?" Someone growled. I turned to see Billie stood, Jared and Kellin stood behind him.

"Not this again..." I frowned.

"I'll go, if you want." Kier mumbled, looking down.

"No." I replied, turning to face Billie.

"Well?" He demanded.

"Well, you'll back the _fuck_ off my boyfriend." I growled.

"What exactly will you do to stop me?" I advanced on Billie, growling.

"Stop it!" Cyrus frowned, jumping between us. Billie looked at him.

"What the fuck has been going on?" He frowned.

"Kier came out. He's a different guy. Give him a chance. Laurence here is new. Give him a chance too. He's great." I looked at Billie, frowning. He sighed.

"Sorry. I'm Billie Joe Armstrong." He held out a hand.

"Laurence Beveridge." I replied, shaking it.

"I'm Kellin Quinn!" One guy smiled. "And that's Jared Leto."

"Hey..." I smiled.

"Hi." He replied, texting on his phone. Billie walked over to Kier, who took a shaky step back.

"I-I'm sorry, Billie."

"I'll _never_ forgive you, Kemp. But since your boyfriend is so lovely I won't rip you to shreds." Kier whimpered. Drew stood up, standing in front of Kier protectively.

"Don't go there, Billie." He frowned.

"Why not, Drew?"

"He's not the same guy. He's said over and over how sorry he is."

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it."

"I-I'm sorry, Billie. I didn't... I never meant for that to happen. You've got to understand that."

"He's dead because of you."

"I didn't mean for him to do that."

"You killed him!"

"I didn't!"

"It's _your_ fault he's dead. You forced him to that point. You may as well have pulled that trigger yourself!" Billie yelled, now right up in Kier's face.

"I-I didn't mean to..." He whispered.

"You obviously did! I wish you were dead too!" Billie yelled. I growled, pushing Billie to the ground and punching him hard in the face.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ say that to him." I growled. "Kier didn't kill anyone. It wasn't his choice to pull the trigger."

"He killed Mike!" I sighed.

"He didn't."

"I-I'm so, so sorry." Kier whispered, running off.

"That's right, go kill yourself!" Billie yelled.

"You're as bad as the rest of them." I growled, running after Kier. Someone stuck their foot out, sending Kier flying. I frowned, running over to him. Everyone was laughing at him. I could sense Billie's presence, watching the scene. Drew and Cyrus were with him, showing him what had happened while he was gone. I held Kier close, frowning. He sobbed onto my chest, shaking weakly. I helped him up, glaring at the guy and walking off. Kier held my hand tightly, whimpering. I stopped, hugging him tightly.

"H-he's right. I should die..."

"No!" I shouted, looking him in the eyes. "Don't you dare leave me!" My eyes were full of tears, as I hugged him again.

"I'm sorry..." He cried.

"Don't be sorry. I love you so much..."

"I love you too." He whispered. Billie walked over, Drew behind him.

"I-I didn't realize..."

"You don't say." I growled. Kier shook his head, extending a hand to Billie.

"I'm sorry. Can we start over?"

Billie thought for a minute, before shaking Kier's hand.

"Suppose I have nothing to lose."


	5. Five

_**Hey all. I hope you understand it's been hard to update. This chapter will suck; I'm depressed over the MCR split. Sorry it took so long, I've had a bad few weeks. Here goes, I guess. **_

_**I've struggled to write this. I'm sorry for how bad it is.**_

_**P.s Underground Star- I will put Luke Lucas in somewhere for you c:**_

**Chapter 5**

(Laurence's POV)

The rest of lunch had been fairly uneventful. Kier had stayed on my lap, half asleep. He was cold, even though it was warm out. Billie had been lounging about, talking with Luke. Kellin had talked to me for a while, but he had to go. The bell rang, and Kier awoke with a start. I giggled, kissing his forehead.

"I have drama." I sighed.

"Physics..." He groaned. I sighed.

"I have physics, come on." Jared called, still tapping away. I kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you after school, okay?"

"Okay..." He got up, walking off with Jared. I groaned, standing up. Everyone had started walking to their lessons. I shrugged, walking towards the drama theatre. Of course, I didn't stay up for long. I was forced to the floor, someone's foot on my chest, keeping me down. I whined, holding my head.

"Hey, faggot." He grinned, kneeling down. I growled, trying to push him away.

"What?" I frowned. The guy laughed, putting a knife in my hands.

"Do us a favour and die, yeah?" He smirked, getting up and walking off. I sat up, hugging my stomach. The corridors emptied, leaving me alone. I looked at the knife, shaking my head.

"Is that you, Laurence?" India knelt in front of me, frowning. I looked at her, eyes wide. She hugged me, frowning. "What happened?"

"They want me to die. I should, shouldn't I? I should have died long ago. I shouldn't have come here. I've messed up everything." I sobbed. She shook her head.

"You should _not_ die, Laurence. You can't think like that. You don't understand how amazing you are. You have no idea how happy you've made Cyrus and Drew just by being here. I can tell the change. Luke is happy too, and he's _never_ happy so whatever you're doing must be good. Not to mention the fact that you've shown Kier it's okay to be himself and gotten everyone to like him, when they'd hated his guts. You've changed everything, and it's so much better now. Please don't think that way, you're so amazing..." She whispered the end, barely audible. I hugged her tighter, crying on her.

"B-but..."

"No, Laurence. No fucking buts. Come on, you're skipping with me." She put the knife in her bag, helping me to my feet. I smiled thankfully, walking out. She walked to the parking lot, sitting on a bench and sighing. I frowned, wondering how Kier was. I pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long, needy drag. I pulled out my phone, texting Kier.

_Ditched drama with India, come find me? At the parking lot. L x_

I hit send, waiting for a reply. It never took long.

_Be there soon, bringing Jared. xo K_

Good. India wouldn't be bored. About five minutes later Kier and Jared were walking over, chatting casually.

"Wow, Leto is actually off his phone!"

"Fuck off, Ind." He grinned. I took Kier's hand, walking away. He followed, frowning a little.

"What's wrong?" Kier frowned, stopping me. I looked at the floor, closing my eyes.

"I want you to take their offer. They'll leave you alone."

"I don't care if they do, Laurence. I'm with you and that's all that's important."

"No, Kier. Just do it. I'm gonna transfer." I looked up at him.

"No..." Kier's eyes were wide, disbelieving.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. Kier shook his head, pinning me to the wall.

"No fucking way, Beveridge. I lost everything for you. I'm actually _happy_ with you. I'm head over fucking heels in love with you, and you are _not_ leaving me." He growled, through in his eyes I saw pain, sadness, and most of all, betrayal.

"I-I... I just want things to be easy for you..." I whispered.

"I don't care, Laurence." He kissed me, every ounce of emotion in his body pressed against my lips. He pulled away, looking at me. It was a small gesture, but I knew it meant a lot to him.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, hugging him. He smiled.

"Just don't leave me." He mumbled.

"Woah, look who's finally come out the age old closet!" I heard someone yell. I went to say something, but I was stopped by a grinning Kier.

"Well, what can I say? He's just so damn perfect!" Kier smiled kissing my nose. He turned, to be embraced by a young boy. He had black and red hair, accompanied by shiny snakebites. Kier kissed his cheek, grinning.

"Well, I see that. Who is this beautiful creature, may I ask?" He sauntered over, lifting my chin, as though he was inspecting me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I huffed, although I let him continue the inspection.

"I'm Luke Lucas."

"Laurence Beveridge."

"He's attractive, that's for sure. Got yourself a pretty little catch, Kemp." He chuckled, stepping back.

"I'm not a fish." I pouted.

"I love your accent." He replied. Kier wrapped an arm around my waist, smiling. I looked at him.

"I'm confused." I pouted.

"This is Luke. I've known him for like... ever! But he moved... You're back!" Kier grinned.

"I'm back, yes, we've established this. What's been happening while I was gone? When I left weren't you like, really popular? And straight?"

"You've missed a bit, honey." Kier chuckled, kissing my cheek. Luke nodded.

"I see that. Please, fill me in." He sat on the floor, patting two spots in front of him. I shrugged, sitting down. Kier sat beside me, frowning then sitting on my lap. I giggled, pulling him close.

"Well," Kier smiled, sitting awkwardly into a story telling position, while still on my lap. "It all started when Laurence here moved from London. First thing he made friends with Cyrus and Drew, and then he met Luke and whatnot. I was a dick to him, which I regret. I..." He closed his eyes composing himself. "I beat him up on his first day. He was in hospital a-and..." He whimpered, stopping. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, kissing the top of his head.

"I was fine. They were all over reacting. When I got back, of course, they decided to carry on being cunts. So then in one music lesson he told me that because of me people thought he was gay, which I said I was surprised no one had figured out. Of course, the entire music class heard. Kier was mad at me, and I followed him out to the field, where he proceeded to yell at me for about ten minutes. I then kissed him and, well, it all hit off from there." I smiled, lifting Kier's chin. He was still crying, though silently. I wiped his tears, kissing him gently.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"It's okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Guys, I'm gonna hurl! You're becoming a right pussy, Kemp." Luke chuckled. Kier pouted, shoving him playfully.

"I am not!" He shouted. I smiled, helping him up.

"Come on, princess. The bell's gonna go. I'm going home."

"Don't leave me!" Kier shouted, horrified.

"I'm not. Come with me?" I chuckled.

"I gotta head off anyways, don't starts back 'til next week. Bye, my sweets!" Luke grinned, skipping off. I took hold of Kier's hand, walking out the school. We walked to my house, staying quiet, yet as soon as we were through the door, aware that the house was empty, there was chaos. I was up against the wall, Kier's lips pressed against mine. Hands moved, gabbing and touching and groping. Kier kissed down my neck, smirking.

"Come on..." He grinned, tugging me upstairs.

(Kier's POV)

It was amazing. He was amazing. We were curled up on his bed, clothes discarded around the room. I kissed his nose, pulling him closer. He giggled, looking at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled, stroking his cheek gently. I sung to him, as he slowly fell asleep. I got up, pulling on my boxers and one of his long shirts. I cuddled up in it, pulling the duvet over him then strolling down to get some coffee. I sat beside the kettle, waiting for the water to boil.

"Keep it down next time."

"Shit!" I yelled, falling off the counter. Laurence's mother was staring down at me, a bemused look on her face. My face went red.

"Well?"

"You heard?"

"The whole street probably heard."

"Oh..." I got up, blushing.

"As long as he's happy, I couldn't care less."

"Good. I hope he's happy..."

"He seems it. He hasn't been this happy since..." She caught herself. "For a long time." I frowned a little, making a mug of coffee and holding it close to my chest.

"Has he had many boyfriends before me?"

"Not many, but it's not my place to tell you about that." I frowned, sipping my coffee slowly.

"Oh..."

"He's only go eyes for you, Kier. I can see that." I smiled a little, taking another sip.

"Hey, guys..." Laurence strolled in, fully clothed again. I smiled.

"Hey, sleepy..." I smiled. He walked over.

"You are so the girl in this relationship."

"I thought we knew that..." I smiled. His mum laughed, walking off. He kissed me.

"Yum, coffee..." He stole my mug, drinking the rest of it.

"No!" I yelled. He put the mug on the counter, picking me up by my waist and spinning me round.

"Kier?" He put me down, looking at me seriously. I frowned.

"What?"

"When did you last eat something? You're really light, and I can't remember seeing you eat anything."

"I don't eat." I stared at the floor, ashamed.

"Why not, honey?"

"It'll make me ugly." I whispered. I felt him hug me, holding me close.

"You're perfect. You'll always be perfect. Please don't do this to yourself..." He kissed me, again and again, hot, wet tears falling down his cheeks. I kissed him.

"I'm sorry."

"Please..."

"I'll try, okay?"

"Okay..." He nodded. "What do you do if you eat?"

"I make myself sick." I sighed. He froze; eyes wide. I stood back, looking at him sadly.

"Kier..." He whispered.

"I'll get better..." I sighed, wiping his eyes.

"You will, I'll make sure of it." He mumbled. I looked at him, frowning.

"I love you..."

"I love you too." He whispered. The doorbell rang. He frowned, walking to the door. I went upstairs to search for my skinny jeans. They were scrunched in a corner under the desk. I pulled them on, hearing Laurence's uncertain voice calling me.

"Kier...?" He called. I ran down the stairs, over to the lounge where he had Cyrus on the sofa, pale and shaky. Drew was kneeling by Cyrus' head, crying quietly.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Laurence replied. Drew was past talking, holding Cyrus' hand tightly. I sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Cyrus was getting worse.

"Drew? You gotta tell me... What's happened?" I whispered. He shook his head, hugging me tightly and crying into my neck.

"Mom!" Laurence yelled. I looked at Cyrus. He was still.

"No!" Drew yelled; grabbing Cyrus and holding him close. Cyrus coughed, eyes flying open. Laurence's mother came down the stairs, looking at us.

"What is going on?" She frowned. Cyrus shook his head, whimpering quietly.

"Nothing, sorry mom." Laurence smiled. She rolled her eyes, walking back upstairs. He looked back at Cyrus, who was comforting Drew weakly.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked. Cyrus groaned, kissing Drew's head and laying back.

"Alex forced me to take some shit. It's fine."

"_What_?" Laurence yelled. "What did he give you?"

"I don't know. Look, I'm fine, Laurence. Can we just forget about it?"

"No we can't." I frowned. "Come on, we're going to the hospital."

"How exactly do we get there?"

"Illingworth can drive." I sighed, pulling my phone out and calling up Luke.

"Hey." He sighed.

"Can you drive us to hospital?"

"What?"

"Just come to Laurence's."

"Fine, I'll be over in five."

"Thanks." I hung up. Drew was sat on the sofa, Cyrus cuddled up against him. Laurence looked stressed. I frowned, hugging him. He tugged me out of the room, whimpering quietly.

"I'm scared..." He whispered. I held him close.

"He'll be okay..."

"What if he's not?" Laurence whimpered. I shook my head, pulling him close. The doorbell rang, and Laurence opened the door. Drew walked out the living room, an arm wrapped around Cyrus' waist, holding him up.

"Quickly..." He whispered, carrying Cyrus out the house. I followed, holding Laurence's hand tightly. He hugged me, before slipping in the front with Luke. I got it the back, sighing quietly. We drove silently to the hospital, no noise except Cyrus' shallow breathing. Drew held him close, whispering words of comfort in his ear. I looked out the window, biting back tears. Cyrus covered his mouth, coughing. It was dry and harsh sounding. When he pulled his hands away, blood splattered across his palms. I whimpered, shaking my head. This couldn't be happening. Luke pulled in, looking back.

"Take him in. I'll meet you guys in there." Drew got out, helping Cyrus out and carrying him inside.

"I'll meet you in the reception." Laurence muttered to Luke, jumping out the car and yanking me out. I clung to him, trying not to break down. We got into the hospital, Drew looking around furiously for a doctor. Cyrus whimpered, begging him to stay still. Drew shook his head, looking around. Cyrus grabbed Drew's hand, whining in pain.

"S-Shane?" Drew whispered, looking at Cyrus weakly.

"H-help me..." He whispered, falling to the floor.

"Cyrus!" I yelled, running over. A doctor ran over, shooing us away and feeling his pulse. It was fading.

"Don't leave me..." Drew cried, as more doctors turned up, carrying him away.


	6. Six

_**Hello, friends. I am so sorry for the lack of updates, but my laptop actually exploded and I have had nothing since. So, here is an apology. An update. I love you guys. **_

**Chapter 6**

(Laurence's POV)

It was some time before they let us see Cyrus. He was completely out of it when we entered. Drew slumped onto the chair, defeated. I closed my eyes. Alex was dead. Kier hugged my side.

"It'll be okay."

"I know." I sighed. Luke was sat with Drew, comforting him.

"Can we get some coffee? I'm exhausted." Kier looked up, yawning.

"Sure." I nodded, taking his hand. We walked to the small Costa across the road, silence surrounding us. He moved closer, sighing. I kissed the top of his head softly. We walked into the café.

"Hey, Laurence!" The girl behind he counter waved.

"Liz!" I smiled, walking over.

"The usual? Looks like you need it. Anything for your friend?"

"What do you want, sweetie?" I turned to Kier.

"Just a latte."

"I hear you." Liz smiled. "Lattes are the best."

"Completely." Kier agreed. I shoved my hand in my pockets, looking for some money.

"These are on the house, Laurence honey." She put the coffees on the counter, smiling.

"You're a life saver." I grinned. "We gotta get back to the hospital. I'll see you around, okay?"

"See you." She chuckled. We walked out, Kier looking up to me.

"How do you know her?"

"I seem to spend a lot of the time in hospital. I just got to know her when I was getting coffee for people."

"Cute." He grinned. We walked into the hospital, talking quietly. I could see Luke leaning on the wall outside of Cyrus' room, humming to himself. We walked over, me offering him a sip of my coffee. He took a sip, smiling a thanks.

"Cyrus woke up." Luke nodded. I looked through the door. Drew was sat on Cyrus' bed, holding him tightly. They were both silent. I looked back at Kier, frowning a little. I put my keys in his hand.

"Go back to mine, sweetheart. Get some sleep." I whispered. He looked like he was about to protest, but sighed. I kissed him softly, smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He walked off, sipping his coffee slowly.

"You two are cute together." Luke noted. I shrugged, smiling at the slight swing Kier's hips made when he walked.

"I know."

(Kier's POV)

I opened the door, walking into Laurence's.

"Hi, sweetie!" His mum danced out the kitchen.

"Hey, Miss Beveridge."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Lisa."

"Sorry..."

"Don't you worry now... Where's Laurence?"

"Still at the hospital. He told me to come home and get some sleep."

"Well, you do that. You look like you need a rest. Let me know if you need anything." I nodded, walking upstairs. I smiled, pulling off my clothes and tugging on one of Laurence's longer tops. I curled up in his bed, letting his scent drift around me, as I gently fell asleep.

_They were grabbing me. They wouldn't let go. I screamed. A large hand clamped over my mouth, hissing for me to shut up. Tears stung my eyes. They were grabbing my skin, leaving red marks._

"_Please..." I whispered. One of them smirked._

"_I'm gonna fuck you so hard, whore." One snarled. I cried out, trying to punch him. One dragged a blade down my arm, laughing._

"_Take it, slut!" Another laughed. I screamed, trying to make someone, anyone help him._

"_Please stop hurting me..." I tried again. Someone ripped at my clothes, pulling them off my skin._

"_Kier?" Someone was yelling._

"_Help..." I whispered. _

I woke with a start. Lisa was looking down at me, eyes wide. I gulped. She said nothing. She just held me close. I sobbed onto her for a while. She pulled away.

"Do you want me to call Laurence?" She asked. I nodded. She pulled out a phone, calling him. They spoke for a while.

"I-I'll be right back." I whispered, walking to the en suite. I turned on the cold tap, running the water and washing my face. I looked in the mirror. Pale red scratches were running across my face, some slightly bleeding. I looked down at my heads, groaning. They were getting worse. I remembered he hospital with Laurence, when I had hit him. I walked back into Laurence's room, looking at Lisa.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Okay..."

"Are you okay?" She frowned.

"I think so..." I sighed. She nodded. There was a bang at the front door. Lisa ran downstairs. Moments later, Laurence was upstairs, holding me tightly. I noticed he was bleeding. I moved back, looking at his face. It was lightly bruised, cuts dipping down his shirt. I looked at him questionably.

"Don't worry. Some of the cunts saw me walking back. What happened?"

"I had a-another dream." I whispered, hugging him again. He frowned, kissing my nose.

"Please tell me what happened to you... I want to help you."

"I-I know. I will... I need time..." I curled up, crying quietly. He held me close.

"I can wait. I will always help you."

"I-I love you..."

"I love you too, honey." He whispered, kissing me. I closed my eyes, curling up.

"I'm s-so tired..." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Can you try sleep without dreaming?"

"J-just lay w-with me..." I looked it him, his eyes misted with concern.

"I always will." He replied, laying me down. He lay beside me, holding me close. I slowly drifted off, for once having no dreams.

He was my rock, and I loved him for it.

(Laurence's POV)

We were all in school, talking and laughing. Kier had been talking to the others. They were all okay now. Suddenly, Kier was on the floor, Luke Lucas sprawled across him.

"Fucker."

"Where's Illingworth?" Luke asked.

"He fucked off with some girl."

"Ugh, man whore. He was meant to be teaching me to drive."

"Good thing he's not here then." Kier chucked.

"Fuck yourself." Luke pouted.

"No thanks." Kier smiled, crawling on my lap gently. I kissed his nose, giggling.

"Ugh, that's disgusting. I'm going for a walk."

"Careful for the dicks, Luke." I sighed.

"I will." He nodded, strolling off.

"I'll call him after, make sure he's okay." Kier nodded, kissing my cheek.

(Luke's POV (Lucas not Illingworth))

I smiled, walking down the corridor.

"Who's this?" Someone laughed. A boy walked out from one of the empty rooms, watching me. I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"You must be the fag boy Kier used to talk to."

"That's rude."

"You're really fucking ugly."

"Now, that's just impolite." I turned, walking away.

"Not so fast..." He laughed, some taller guys blocking any exits.

"Fucking hell..." I groaned. "What, is this some desperate attempt to fuck me? To hurt me? You're pathetic, you cunts. I don't even know who the fuck you are.

"Alex Jones." The guy laughed, punching me hard across the face.

"That was rude." I muttered, pushing him. Someone else held me still, as he proceeded to punch me in the stomach. I groaned, taking it.

"You should shut up." Alex muttered.

"Why? Just because you sound like shit."

"I said," He smashed my head into the wall. "_Shut up_."

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I want you to break up Kier and Laurence."

"They're my _friends_, Alex. Why would I?"

"If you want to stop them al from getting hurt, which I can arrange, you'll do it."

"Can I at least know why?"

"If they break up, they'll both be upset. Especially Laurence. I know about his past, he trusts Kier a lot and it would break him. That would leave less of an obstacle to get around."

"You're a dick."

"I'll give you a little taster of what could happen to them if you don't agree." Alex chuckled, walking out. The guys closed up.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." One of them laughed, punching me again. I sighed, accepting the inevitable.

(Laurence's POV)

Kier was trying to call Luke. He'd been gone a while and we were worried. Kier frowned, walking over to me.

"Can we look for him?"

"Sure thing." I nodded. We walked into the building, looking around. It was empty. Everyone was out, enjoying the warm weather.

"Luke?" Kier shouted, looking around. I frowned, taking his phone to try call again.

"Be quiet a second." I frowned, listening. There was a quiet ringing. We followed it, looking around. Kier grabbed him wrist, pulling me into a room. Luke was slumped against the wall, looking at the phone with half lidded eyes. Kier ran over to him, kneeling down.

"Luke?" He whimpered, lifting Luke's chin gently. Luke groaned, closing his eyes.

"Can y-you take me home?" He asked, grabbing Kier's shirt gently. I frowned a little, stepping back and staring at the floor. Kier lifted Luke, carrying him on his back. He walked over to me, kissing my cheek.

"I'll see you later, okay? I love you."

"I love you too." I nodded. He walked off, me strolling out after him. I walked to Cyrus, hugging him.

"Are you okay?"

"No." I replied, sitting down.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't want to talk about it." I muttered, resting my forehead on my knees. Cyrus cuddled up beside me, sitting quietly. I closed my eyes, crying.

"Laurence..." He whispered.

"P-please... I-I don't want t-to talk about it."

"Come on." He sighed, standing up. I looked up at him, frowning. He extended a hand to me, smiling slightly. I took his hand pulling myself up.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm walking you home and you are gonna stay there are relax." He nodded, walking me out of the school.

"Thank you..." I mumbled. He shrugged.

"Any time."

We walked my house, me refusing to talk to him. I pulled out my keys, unlocking the door. He hugged me.

"Thanks." I repeated.

"It's okay. Call me if you need me, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded. He walked away, leaving me alone. I shut the door, resting my head on the cold wood for some time. I heard my mum walk downstairs.

"Laurence?" She frowned, walking over.

"Hey..." I whispered, trying to stay composed.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Damn her being a mind reader.

"Nothing." I tried.

"I'm not dumb. Did you argue?"

"No, mum."

"You jealous?"

"No."

"Yes..." She walked over to me, turning me around.

"What?" I asked her.

"Tell me what happened." She frowned.

"It's nothing."

"That means it's something."

"It's just... Kier's friend has come back to school. They're really close. I just feel like I'm in the way." I looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"You're not in the way. They probably missed each other. Trust me."

"I don't know. I'm gonna go for a walk." I sighed, dumping my school stuff and walking out. I walked around, thinking. I loved Kier. I loved him so much... He meant everything to me. I was scared, though. I thought I wasn't as much for him. I was scared he'd do the same as Jake. I looked around.

"Laurence!" I heard Kier shout. I turned to see him jogging up to me. I looked at my watch. I had probably been walking for a while. My feet were killing.

"Hey." I sighed.

"Can we talk?" He asked. I bit my lip, staring at the floor.

"A-about what?" I whimpered. He lifted my chin, almost laughing.

"Not that, you fool. We'll never have that talk." He smiled. He kissed me gently. I smiled, pulling him close.

"What do you want to talk about, then?" I looked at him. He led me to a bench, sitting me down. He sat beside me.

"Me and your mum were talking. She said that she hasn't seen you happy for a while. She wouldn't tell me what she meant, though. Have you... I mean, did you have someone special in England?"

"Jake. H-he was everything to me. I adored him. I thought I loved him." I closed my eyes, biting back tears. I felt Kier's hands over mine. "H-he was so nice to me... But he started to hit me if I did something wrong. I thought he just got angry easily... I-I just dealt with it. B-but one night h-he attacked me. Full on. He beat me a-and burnt me and t-the things he said... I tried to leave him but I was scared. It carried on, but then he just dumped me. In front of everyone. I-I was humiliated. I moved here soon after." I looked up. Kier pulled himself onto my lap, holding me tightly. I kissed his cheek.

"I'll never hurt you." He whispered, pulling me closer. I looked at him, smiling.

"I know you wouldn't."

"I suppose I better tell you about the dreams, huh?"

"Yes, actually."

"It's not really a tale. I decided to take the back alley, some drunk guys jumped me. The beat me up, stripped me of every item I had on, and raped me. They then left with all my things. Luke Lucas found me. That's how I met him. He stopped me from dying in that alley. He's like my brother." He nodded. I closed my eyes, taking it in.

"Wait,_ raped_?"

"Yeah." He looked at me. I held him close.

"I wish I could have stopped them."

"You couldn't have. They would have hurt you too. It's okay. I'm okay."

"You're obviously not if you're having dreams about it." I frowned.

"They'll stop."

"How do you know?"

"I don't." He smiled, kissing me.

"I'll make sure they stop."

"I'll never hurt you." He whispered, kissing me again.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too..." He mumbled, curling up on my lap.

"Is Luke okay?"

"Yeah, he's just resting. I'm going to check up on him tomorrow."

"Okay." I sighed, looking up at the sky. I heard him giggle quietly.

"You're jealous? Of what?"

"Nothing." I bit my lip.

"Oh my god!" Kier grinned, falling back and laughing. I shoved him playfully, rolling my eyes.

"I am _not_ jealous of you and Luke!" I frowned.

"Of course." Kier chuckled. His phone went off in his pocket. He picked it up, reading a message quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Luke's not doing to good. I'll see you later, okay? I love you." He kissed me quickly, before running off.

"Sure you do..." I mumbled, getting up. I pulled out my phone, calling Cyrus.

"Hello!" He sang down the phone.

"Hey." I replied.

"Has something happened?"

"No... I just... Can you come meet me?"

"Sure. Where are you?"

"Just down from the park."

"Give me five minutes."

"Okay." I sighed, hanging up. I rubbed my face, groaning quietly. Compared to Luke, I was nothing. I was just gonna have to get used to the idea of not being good enough for Kier. I groaned, looking up. It was going to rain soon. Fuck.

"Laurence!" Cyrus shouted. I looked at him.

"Hey." I sighed. He sat beside me, frowning.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?"

"You know Kier's friend?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm jealous." I groaned.

"Of what?"

"Look at him. He's funny, thin, attractive and generally better than me."

"You think Kier would seriously leave you?"

"Yes." I mumbled. Cyrus grabbed my side, hugging me tightly. I crumpled, attaching myself onto him. He held me, as I sobbed onto him.

"He won't..."

"What if he does? I-I... I couldn't..." I whimpered, shuddering.

"He's not going to hurt you, Laurence, and if he does, I swear to God I'll beat him to a fucking pulp." He mumbled, holding me closer. He stayed quiet for a while, letting me calm down enough to talk. I told him he same as I'd told Kier. He frowned.

"What if Kier does the same?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?" I muttered.

"I don't. But if he loves you as much as he says he does then he wouldn't hurt you." He mumbled.

"I love him... S-so much... I can't lose him..."

"I know. I think he knows too."

* * *

I was laying in my bed, Prince quietly playing out the speakers. I heard the bedroom door open.

"Hey." I sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hi there..." Kier whispered. I felt the bed dipping ever so slightly from his weight, as he crawling over to me.

"Took your time getting home."

"I was looking after Luke." He smiled, kissing my neck slowly. I shook my head, sitting up slightly.

"Not tonight, honey..." I mumbled, looking at him. His eyes looked kind of red.

"Why not, huh?"

"Just feel a bit shitty."

"Ugh." He grunted, rolling onto his back. I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"You're being boring."

"I told you, I'm just not in the fucking mood."

"Whatever." He replied. I brushed my hand down his arm gently. He pushed me back.

"What the fuck?" I frowned.

"Stop being so fucking ignorant." He growled. I got up, folding my arms and staring at him.

"What have you taken?"

"None of your fucking business." He replied. I rolled my eyes, turning away. I felt his presence beside me. He pushed me up against the wall, pinning my arms above my head. I whimpered, shaking my head.

"Stop it, Kier."

"Why? Scared, are you? Scared I'm gonna hit you? I can do much worse, slut." He grabbed my hair, slamming my head into the wall. I yelped in pain, trying to get away from him.

"Please... Stop it!"

"Why? Remind you of anyone?" He laughed, throwing me onto the bed and pinning me down. I looked up at him, eyes wide. He punched me, again and again. I cried, trying to push him away. He spat in my face, laughing.

"W-why..."

You're nothing, Beveridge. I _hate_ you. I can't believe I touched you. You disgrace me, you ugly fuck. I'm not surprised Jake left you. You're so pathetic." Kier chuckled, getting up and walking out. I curled up, sobbing quietly.

I knew he was lying. I knew I was nothing.


	7. Seven

_**Hi. Here's an update. Just for news, I sent my English teacher one of my other stories. Oh.**_

_**I'll keep you updated on that.**_

_**For now, enjoy! Please review?**_

**Chapter 7**

(Laurence's POV)

I sobbed for hours. Someone had been calling me. I just couldn't bring myself to pick up. I eventually pulled myself up, stumbling into the bathroom. I looked around, fuck, where was it? I heard someone running upstairs. Fuck it. I pulled out a blade. Putting it to my wrist, I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, pushing the metal into my skin and dragging it deeply across. I almost moaned from the sensation. I slowly worked up my arm, making sure I felt every rip of my skin. After I was a quarter way up from my wrist, I heard my door open and someone run in.

"Laurence?!" Cyrus' voice yelled. He ran into the en suite, stopping dead when he saw me. He shook his head, running forward and hugging me tightly. He snatched away the blade, throwing it in the sink.

"I-I..."

"Why?" He whimpered, looking up at me. "What happened?"

"H-he hurt m-me..." I whispered. He pulled me close, whimpering quietly.

"Never, ever do that again." He whispered. I nodded meekly, hugging him. He walked me to my room, sitting me on the bed.

"I-I'm..."

"No, Laurence. Fucking promise me right now."

"I can't promise that." I mumbled, staring at the floor. He held me close.

"I'm staying here tonight. Then I'm walking you to school and I'm not letting you out of my fucking sight."

"What about Drew? H-he's more important."

"Not tonight. I'll text him."

"I'm sorry, Cyrus."

"Don't be, sweetheart. I'm gonna fucking kill him. I'm gonna call Drew." He picked up his phone, stepping out the room. I lay down, sobbing into the pillow. He walked in five minutes later, crawling onto the bed next to me and hugging me tightly.

"I-I..."

"What did he say?"

"H-he told me he hated me... He called me a slut a-and told me I was disgusting... T-that I was pathetic. He said he wasn't surprised Jake left me..." I sobbed, hugging him tighter.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." He looked down at my arm, which was still bleeding. "I'm gonna get you fixed up, okay? Come on, I'm guessing you have some bandages downstairs." He helped me to my feet, walking behind me. I walked to the kitchen, towards one of the cupboards. Cyrus pulled me away and sat me on one of the stools.

"What..."

"Stay there. I'll get it." He reached up pulling out some bandages and putting them on the counter. I heard my mum open the door.

"Shit."

"What?"

"She's gonna be so disappointed..." I looked down at my arm, whimpering quietly.

"She'd find out anyway."

"She'll hate me."

"She never would." Cyrus replied, walking out to help mum bring in the shopping. I heard them talking when they walked back in. I looked up at her, seeing the shock when she saw me. I knew I looked like crap. She looked at my arm.

"Laurence..." She stumbled forwards, her arms wrapping around my waist.

"I'm sorry, mum... I just..."

"Why?"

"H-he... I..." I shook my head, hugging her tighter.

"Who? Kier?" She asked. I nodded.

"H-he hates me..." I whimpered.

"What happened?" She looked at me, wiping my tears. I felt Cyrus beside me, fixing up my arm.

"We..." I shook my head. "I-I don't want to talk about it..." I whispered. I looked at Cyrus. He sighed.

"Get some sleep, Laurence." He nodded. I'll clear up, okay?"

"Okay..." I got up, hugging mum once more before stumbling upstairs.

Cyrus and I walked to school quietly the next day, him holding my hand tightly. He hadn't slept. He'd made sure I was asleep then kept an eye on me all night. I felt like shit still. I saw Drew talking to Luke when we walked in. As soon as Drew saw me, he was on his feet, hugging me tightly. Luke got up, looking at my arm.

"I'll be right back." He muttered, walking off. I looked at Drew for an explanation.

"He wants to find Kier. He's pissed off."

"Oh..." I mumbled, sitting down and hugging my knees. My wrist was stinging like fuck. I'd taken off the bandages. I didn't want a fuss. Billie walked over, sitting down next to me. I curled against him, sighing quietly.

"I should have stopped you, Laurence." He mumbled, pulling me on his lap. I looked at him, eyes wide.

"I'm glad you didn't." I replied, resting my head on his shoulder. He looked down.

"Laurence?" Cyrus looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Incoming." I looked up, to see Kier sat on the floor a little further down. He didn't look too good. I frowned.

"I gotta talk to him." I muttered, getting up. Cyrus hugged me tightly.

"Be careful."

"I will." I smiled, walking towards Kier. Luke grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Woah, dude."

"What do _you_ want, Luke?" I growled.

"I just wanted to tell you I didn't give him that shit he was hooked up on last night. It was Alex. I-I should have told you all when it happened. He said that he wanted me to break you guys up, and I refused. He must have done it himself. He wanted you to be hurt. I wouldn't..." He trailed off, looking at the red, sore cuts going up my arms.

"Too fucking late now, huh?"

"I'm so fucking sorry..." He whispered, looking up at me with eyes wide.

"It's okay. You couldn't have stopped it." I sighed, hugging him. He hugged back, whispering quietly.

"If you need me, I'm here."

"Thank you." I smiled. He walked off. I walked up to Kier, frowning slightly.

"Fucking stupid... Little slut..." He muttered to himself, banging his head on the wall.

"Kier?" I mumbled, looking at him. He looked up at me, eyes full with tears. He had big bags under his eyes, his face drawn of colour. He whimpered, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, looking at the floor. I frowned.

"What happened?" I whispered. He didn't look up. I grabbed his upper arms, pulling him up and sitting him on the wall.

"I-I..."

"Tell me what happened." I sighed.

"I... He came over a-and told me I had to b-but I gold him n-no so he g-got me high... Make me do it... I didn't want to, Laurence. You know I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know..."

"Please... I-I... I didn't want to do it..." He whispered, looking down. I lifted his chin, frowning. He saw the cuts up my arm.

"I know you didn't, Kier."

"Then why did you do that?

"What did you expect? You know how much I trusted you. I felt like shit. You said you _hated_ me, Kier." I growled.

"I-I..." He closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Laurence..."

"I know that, Kier. You know that I'll always love you. I just can't forgive you." I mumbled, walking away. Cyrus walked over to me.

"Are you okay?"

"No... H-he didn't want to... I know he didn't... I want to be with him... I'm scared."

"I know, sweetheart. I know." He sighed. I looked back to find Kier was gone.

"I'm so stupid... I-it wasn't his fault... I love him..."

"Shh..." He whispered. "He knows."

"I-I..." I heard a loud, pain filled scream. Kier.

"Shit." Cyrus groaned. I ran toward the sound, to see Kier laying on the floor, coughing up blood. People surrounded him, punching and kicking, throwing bottles and cigarette buds. One guy knelt down, flicking open a lighter. He grabbed Kier's hand, putting the flame to his skin. It burnt quickly. His ring heated, going slightly red. He sobbed, trying to move away. I ran forward, pushing the guy away and pushing him in the face.

"Get off my boyfriend!" I yelled, smashing his head into the floor. I felt Luke pulling me away.

"Stop it, Laurence. You're better than that." He whispered. I hugged him tightly, his stubble scratching my head. The crowds dispersed, leaving us alone. I crawled over to Kier, pulling him close. He coughed weakly, crying from the pain. I pulled off his ring, pushing it it my pocket. His hand was badly burnt.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered, pulling him closer.

"I-I..." He cried from the pain. I picked him up, kissing his nose. I carried him to the nurse, holding him close. People threw bottles at us. I kept walking. I pushed open the door with my foot, looking around.

"Hello?" I whimpered.

"Yeah?" The nurse called.

"Help..." I cried. She took him off me, sitting him down.

"What happened?"

"S-some guys... T-they hurt me..." Kier whined. She pulled out some things, getting to work.

"Kier?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I forgive you..." I whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you..." He mumbled, looking up at me.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I love you too."


	8. Eight

_**Hello friends. I don't even know what I'm doing with this right now. Whatever.**_

_**Here you go.**_

**Chapter 8?**

(Laurence's POV)

I was sat outside the Nurse, waiting for Kier to finish getting cleaned up. I sighed. I didn't know what I felt, any more. I loved him, so fucking much. But I was scared he'd hurt me again. The door opened, and Kier stepped out. I stood up, looking at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I think." I frowned, looking at his hand. His palm had bandages.

"It's my fault..." I whispered. He shook his head.

"It's not." He replied. I hugged him tightly.

"Come on." I sighed. We walked back outside. Cyrus ran over, grabbing my hand and tugging me away.

"Quickly..." He whispered, pulling me to where Drew was on top of Alex, punching the life from him.

"No!" I growled, pulling Drew away. He tried to push me off.

"Leave me alone! H-he deserves it!"

"_No one _deserves it."

"No, he deserves it. He hurt all of us. He should be dead!" Drew yelled, biting my arm in an attempt to get me off. I shook my head.

"No, Drew. Don't sink to their level." I whispered. He whimpered. I looked at Cyrus, who helped Drew to his feet, walking him away.

"S-still alive?" Alex grimaced.

"You listen to me, Alex. You are not going to change anything here. I love Kier, and as far as I'm concerned he loves me. Drew and Cyrus love each other to pieces. Haven't you realized that yet? You can't, nor will I ever let you, ruin that. Just leave us all alone." I growled. He sat up, looking me over.

"I underestimate you, Beveridge."

"Most people do." I sighed. He got up, walking off.

"We'll see." He chuckled.

"Laurence?" Kier whimpered. I closed my eyes, groaning. I felt Kier's strong arms around my waist, pulling me to my feet.

"Kier?" I whimpered.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I-I... I don't feel too good..."

"Come on..." He whispered, walking me to where Luke, Cyrus and Drew were sat. Luke glared at Kier before walking off. Kier looked at him, eyes wide. I stumbled, falling to the floor.

"Laurence!" Cyrus whimpered, dropping to his knees in front of me. Kier sat behind me, pulling me onto his lap. He curled up against me, mumbling into my skin.

"I'm s-sorry..."

"Shh..."

"Please..."

"What's going on?" He whimpered quietly. I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. He'd be disappointed... Cyrus looked me dead in the eyes.

"You tell me what the fuck is wrong right fucking now, mister." He whimpered. I looked at the floor.

"I-I... I stopped eating... Been taking pills... Make me thin..." I mumbled, burying my embarrassed face in Kier's chest.

"Why?" Kier whispered, holding me close.

"I'm fat..." I whimpered, crying quietly.

"No... You're not... You're perfect, Laurence. You're not fat... You're so beautiful..." He kissed my ear gently. I felt Drew grabbing my hands tightly. I looked up. Drew and Kier exchanged glances, Kier nodding. He kissed the top of my head, getting up with Cyrus and leaving us alone. I looked at Drew, eyes red.

"Laurence..."

"I-I'm sorry, Drew. You shouldn't have to put up with me. I'm pathetic..."

"Shh. You're not pathetic..."

"I-I am. Pathetic and fat."

"You're not fat, Laurence." He whispered. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you..." I mumbled, holding him closer.

"Don't... You're amazing. You need to see that. You don't need to take pills and you are _not_ fat." He looked at me sternly.

"I-I..."

"No, Laurence. I mean it."

"I-I just want to be thinner..." I whispered. He sighed.

"I told you, Laurence, you are not fucking fat." He frowned. I shook my head, getting up.

"I-I'm fat and I'm ugly and I should die!" I shouted, running off. I could hear him follow me, trying to keep up. But I was taller, and he couldn't keep up for long. I ran out the school gates, and away from everyone.

(Kier's POV)

Drew ran over, looking at me.

"He ran off... I couldn't keep up. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." I nodded, running out the school. I pulled out my phone, trying to call him as I ran down the street. Drew and Cyrus ran behind me. "What did he say when he ran off?" I looked to Drew.

"He said that... That he should die." He sighed. I bit my lip, nodding.

"Right... We're gonna have to split. Call me if you find him." I muttered, running off. I think I knew where he'd go. I remembered once we were talking, and he said he had found high up places a good place to think. I ran to the old bridge that had been closed off. He had to know how much I loved him. He couldn't die... I stopped, looking at the bridge. Gates shut it off, but they'd been moved enough to get them open. I stepped through, looking around. I saw Laurence sat on the floor, his legs dangling over the edge. I sighed in relief, walking over.

"Fuck off." He mumbled, without looking up.

"Not a chance." I replied. He sighed.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I care about you, Laurence. I also don't particularly want you dying."

"Please, just go."

"You know I won't." I took a step forward.

"Fucking move and I'll jump." He growled. I looked at him.

"You wouldn't..."

"Want to watch me?"

"Please, Laurence..." I whispered. He got up, turning to face me. His eyes were full with tears.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "You don't care! You just feel sorry for me! Everyone does!"

"That's not true..."

"Oh, look it's the _fat_ one, let's just fucking pretend and laugh at him later!" He whimpered, looking at me with wide eyes. I shook my head. The emotion poured from his voice.

"That's not true, Laurence. I am in love with you. The guys all think the fucking _world_ of you and you fucking know that. Please, don't..."

"I already made my mind up." He took a step back.

"What about your mum?" I cried out. He stopped, glaring at me.

"She won't care."

"You've got to be kidding me, right? She fucking loves you! She wouldn't cope without you. I-I couldn't..." I whispered. He shook his head.

"Y-you're lying." He whispered. I stepped forward.

"Please..."

"No, Kier." He stepped back again, over the edge.

"No!" I yelled, running forwards and trying to grab him. I caught his thumb. I felt the bones in his hand split slightly, and he screamed from the pain. I shook my head, grabbing his wrist with my other hand and securing my grasp of his hand. I looked at him.

"Just let go, Kier!" He cried, his hair blowing over his face.

"I'll never let go, Laurence! I love you too much!" I sobbed. I screamed out, calling Drew and Cyrus. The town was only small, and we only went to a smaller part of it. They had to hear me. I pulled him up slightly, wincing slightly. I felt something that almost shocked me into dropping him, then. His other hand was wrapped tightly around mine. I looked at him. He stared back with a pained gaze.

"Help me." He cried.

"Kier?" Someone called. I looked to the side. Alex was stood, looking at me.

"Don't just stand there, fucking help me!" I growled. He ran over, kneeling beside me and grabbing hold of Laurence's arm. I pulled him up, as Alex grabbed further up Laurence's arm. We both pulled him back over the edge, and back onto safety. As soon as I could, I hugged Laurence tightly, tears falling from my eyes. He stiffened slightly for a second then relaxed, slowly wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered. I shook my head, unable to talk. He held me for a few minutes, as I composed myself. I looked up at Alex.

"Thank you..." I whispered, standing up.

"Any time, I guess." He replied. I threw my arms around him, embracing him. He smiled a little. I pulled away after a few seconds, returning to Laurence's side. I pulled out my phone, calling Cyrus.

"Have you found him?" He asked as soon as he picked up.

"Yeah, we're at the old bridge. Hurry up." I replied, hanging up and putting my phone back. Alex walked away silently. I held Laurence close, pulling him further away from the ledge and leaning against the sturdy railings on the other side. He looked at me, and I saw the fear in his eyes. He looked as though he wanted to say something. I nodded at him, as a silent beg to say.

"W-when I came to my senses... I was s-so scared..." He whispered. I nodded.

"I thought I was gonna lose you, Laurence."

"I-I don't know why I d-did it..." He cried quietly. I kissed his temple softly, giving him a tight cwtch. He looked at me, whimpering quietly.

"I love you, Laurence. I really do. Promise me you won't do that again, okay?"

"I-I love you too... I promise." He whimpered. I heard Cyrus running up the bridge, Drew following. Laurence smiled sadly at me. I frowned, looking at his hand. He must have been holding back a lot of pain after I'd grabbed him.

"What happened?" Cyrus asked, kneeling in front of me. I held Laurence closer, sighing quietly. He looked up at me, eyes still full with tears. I looked into his eyes. He nodded, kissing me gently before looking at Cyrus. I brushed his hair out of his face, letting my hand fall to his.

"I jumped." He simply said.

"What?" Cyrus frowned, looking at the ledge then back at us.

"I got really upset. Kier tried to stop me but I jumped. He caught me though. I think he broke my hand." He stopped, looking at me anxiously. I knew his worry. He was unsure of telling Cyrus about Alex. I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Alex found us when Kier was trying to pull me up. He helped." Cyrus shook his head.

"We'll worry about that later. Are you okay now?"

"I think so... My hand feels like it's about to fall off, though." He frowned. I stood up, helping him to stand.

"I'll take him. See you guys later."

"Bye..." Cyrus frowned. I walked him away. As soon as we were out of sight, Laurence broke down. I held him close.

"Shh..." I knew he'd been hiding it.

"I-I'm so weak..." He cried.

"You're not..." I sighed. "You've gone through so much, Laurence. You don't need to hide from them..."

"They'd l-laugh..." He whimpered. I shook my head. He looked at me, eyes almost shining with tears. I just laced my fingers with his good hand, and walked him to the hospital.

(Laurence's POV)

A few hours later, we were home. I'd told mum what had happened. She was sat with me and Kier, trying to figure everything out. I slid forward, hugging her tightly.

"But _why_, Laurence?"

"I don't know, mom, I just... I felt like I shouldn't be here. I didn't know why I was. I wanted to end it." I shrugged. I felt Kier's hand slide over mine. I looked over to see his eyes full with tears.

"But..."

"Can we talk about this some other time, mom?" I asked, looking back at her. She looked at Kier and nodded, kissing my forehead and getting up. She walked over to Kier, hugging him tightly.

"You saved his life, Kier. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"No need to thank me. I want him here just as much as you do." He smiled, hugging her back. She nodded, walking away. I crawled over to Kier, kissing him softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I think Illingworth wants to talk to you."

"Why?"

"He's mad at you, I think."

"Shit... I'm gonna call him. I think the five of us need to go out." He sighed. I nodded.

"I'm gonna get a drink. Tell me if we're doing anything." I said, walking out to the kitchen. I pulled a pack of pills out from the cupboard and poured a glass of water. I took some of the pills out the pack, the name 'Leptopril' shining in the artificial light. They were fucking stupid if they thought that changed anything. I put the pills in my mouth, God knows how many there were, and swallowed them with a mouthful of water. I put the pills back, drinking the rest of the water and sitting down. Kier walked in minutes later, his thin arms wrapping around my waist. How I wished to look like him...

"You up to going out with the others?"

"Who?"

"Me, you, Drew, Cyrus and Luke."

"Okay." I sighed, getting up. We walked upstairs together, him getting changed a pair of skinny jeans and a button up shirt. I sighed, looking in my closet. Kier appeared beside me.

"I want to pick!" He pouted, looking up at me. I shrugged, stepping back and sitting on the bed. I looked at the cuts going down my arms. They were slowly starting to scar over.

"Kier?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. I laid back, staring at the ceiling. He started throwing clothes at me.

"Am I wearing this?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I smiled a little, standing up. I kissed his nose, taking my clothes and walking into the en suite.

"Woah, there."

"What?"

"You're not going anywhere."

"What..."

"Come on, Laurence. It's me. You can change in front of me."

"No..." I shook my head violently. He stood up, walking over and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"I want you to be comfortable being you, Laurence. Look at you. You're perfect. Why you can't see it I'll never understand. I love you so much. If you can't be comfortable changing around me, then we're gonna have to get through a lot more." He kissed my cheek. "It's okay."

"I-I... I can't do it, Kier. I-I'm too ugly."

"You're not ugly, Laurence." He frowned. He put his hand on my chest, slowly tugging at my top. I shook my head.

"Please... I can't..." I whispered. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, holding me close.

"Shh.. I won't force you to do anything, Laurence." He sighed. I sobbed onto him.

"I-I'm sorry..." I cried. He kissed my nose, smiling.

"It's okay... Just get ready, yeah?"

"Okay..." I nodded, walking into the en suite and locking the door behind me. I held tightly onto the sink, looking into the mirror. I was so disgusting, so pathetic. I shook my head, pulling out my razor and carving one long, deep line across my stomach and several other cuts going up my arms. I cleaned the blade and put it away, washing up my cuts and covering them lightly with bandages. I got changed and pulled my suit jacket off the hanger, putting it on. I walked back into the bedroom where Kier was putting on some eye liner. I smiled sadly, grabbing a handful of my bracelets and putting them on, specifically ordering them. Kier looked up at me, rolling his eyes fondly. I shrugged, turning on my straighteners.

"I called Cyrus and told him to meet us here with the others."

"Okay. I'll be a while yet."

"You look good."

"I look like a whale."

"No you don't..." He frowned, standing up and walking over. He held me tightly, kissing me repeatedly. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I need a haircut." I sighed.

"Ooh! Can I do it?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Yeah! I'll do it tomorrow, okay? I wanna change mine, anyway." He grinned. I chucked.

"You're so gay." I laughed.

"I know." He smiled. "Can I do your hair? And your make up? Please?"

"Sure thing." I shrugged. "There's no way I can look as good as you."

"Don't make me laugh." He giggled. I kissed him. He picked up my straighteners, smiling as he played with my hair. I watched him, listening as he talked happily about guitars and new ideas for songs. After a while he stopped, putting down the straighteners and smiling.

"What?"

"Perfect." He grinned. He pulled out a bag full of make up, putting it beside him and pulling out some eye liner. He smiled, working on my eyes carefully. He smudged the bottom in slightly, smiling and kissing me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Better had." I smiled. There was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Mum shouted, and I heard her feet shuffling downstairs.

"Come on." Kier smiled, kissing me once more. I held his hand tightly, walking downstairs. Cyrus was waiting by the door, his arm slung loosely around Drew's waist. I smirked, noting the steampunk goggles.

"Hey!" He smiled. I waved.

"Cool goggles."

"Thanks."

"Come on, guys!" Drew groaned.

"What?" I smiled innocently.

"You take so long to get ready, ugh." He frowned.

"Come on then." Kier smirked, tugging my hand.

"Oh! Okay, give me a minute." I smiled. I ran upstairs, knocking on my mums door.

"Come in!" She sang. I opened the door, walking in.

"Hey, mom."

"Hi, sweetie." She smiled. I walked over, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I'll never hurt you like that again. I promise."

"Don't be sorry. We'll make you better."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too." She smiled. I kissed her cheek happily.

"I'll be back later. We're all going out."

"On the pull, huh?"

"Shut up, mom. We're probably just gonna go have a few drinks."

"Whatever you say. If you and Kier come home and decide to have hot steamy sex, bear in mind I'm trying to sleep."

"Sure thing."

"See you later."

"Bye!" I grinned, walking out and running back downstairs. Kier looked at me.

"Ready now?"

"Should I get some money?"

"No, I'm paying." He grinned, lacing his fingers through mine and tugging me through the door. I kissed him softly, smiling. We walked out to the car, his thumb stroking my palm softly. He stopped just before we got into Luke's car, turning me to face him and leaning up.

"I know you cut again." He whispered, kissing my cheek. "I'm gonna help you stop. Promise."

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. He smiled.

"It's okay. It's all gonna be okay." He whispered. We got in the car with Drew and Cyrus.

"Hey guys." Luke grinned from the front.

"Hey." I smiled. Kier smiled at me, as I felt his hand slide under my bracelets, and over the bandages across my wrist. Cyrus looked at me questionably, and I just smiled sadly back. He frowned a little. Luke whistled, as he pulled over.

"Where we going?"

"_El Bar De Vino_." Cyrus nodded.

"The Wine Bar." I translated to a confused looking Kier.

"Oh." He replied. I giggled, cuddling him. Luke nodded, driving again.

"You know, you guys should pay me for fuel."

"Fuck you." Kier rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to walk?"

"No."

"Then be nice." He frowned. Kier curled up to me, kissing my neck. I chuckled.

"Guys as much as I love free porn can you please not." Drew laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"We've arrived." Luke grinned.

(Kier's POV)

A couple of hours later, we'd wound up in a club. Shitty music blasted from the speakers, though we danced none the less. I was dancing with Cyrus, the two of us laughing together. The beat pumped my blood. Luke was off with some girl, and Laurence and Drew were at the bar. We laughed, waltzing to the music. I looked at him, grinning.

"I want another drink."

"Sure thing." He grinned. We walked over to the bar, where Drew and Laurence sat, talking together quietly. I leaned over, kissing Laurence softly.

"Hey, baby.." I smiled.

"Hey..." He grinned, kissing back. I watched Cyrus order some more drinks, handing them around. I held mine up, grinning.

"To being our mother fucking selves!" I grinned.

"A-fucking-men to that, Kier." Laurence smiled. I chuckled, drinking from the glass.

"Fuck!" Drew yelped. He was on the floor, looking up at us. I laughed as Cyrus pulled him up.

"What the fuck is the time?" Laurence asked.

"About 2, I think."

"Huh..." He frowned. I wrapped my arms round his waist.

"Wanna bail?" I asked.

"If you don't mind. We've got school in five hours."

"Shit, yeah..." I sighed. He stood up, wobbling and falling into me. I laughed, holding him up. Cyrus helped Drew to his feet.

"Come on." He chuckled. We walked out the club, talking together. I waved to Cyrus and Drew as we went our separate ways. I held Laurence up as we strolled home. He giggled, kissing me. I pulled out his keys, opening the doors and walking in. Laurence's mum ran to the door, her eyes red with tears.

"Hey, mom..." Laurence slurred. She looked at him.

"I was worried sick!"

"Chill, mom..."

"Laurence, go upstairs okay? I'll see you up there." I kissed his nose, shooing him upstairs. I turned to his mum.

"What happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I frowned. She pulled out her phone, opening a text.

_We're gonna kill your son._

"Shit..."

"How did they get my number? They can't hurt him..."

"They won't. Promise."

"Please look after him..."

"I will." I nodded. She smiled.

"Has he had a good night?"

"Yeah. I think he's doing better."

"Good."

"Goodnight."

"Night, Kier." She smiled. I ran upstairs, opening the door to the bedroom. Laurence was curled up in bed, fast asleep. I stripped down to my boxers, climbing into bed beside him and holding him tightly.

"Ngh... I love you..." Laurence mumbled.

"Love you too." I smiled, curling up and falling asleep with him.


	9. Nine

_**Hey there. No reviews for the last chapter, damn. It's actually so annoying. Before my old laptop completely blew up, I was getting 300-500 view every chapter. Now I'm not even hitting 100. I blame my exploding laptop. In other news, my English teacher read one of my fanfictions and he really liked it. I reckon he ships Frerard now. Anyway, I have a fanfiction to update. So, here you go! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW ON IDEAS OF WHAT I CAN DO NEXT? I love feedback. I do think we're coming to an end, though. My next fanfic will be a lot more normal, I wanted to really get a feel for using the members of FVK rather than MCR so it's been a bit of an out there fic.**_

_**Sorry, here you go.**_

**Chapter 9**

(Laurence's POV)

I woke in Kier's arms. He was asleep, snoring quietly. I held him close. It was rare for me to be able to just stop for five minutes and take in the sheer perfection that I had been blessed with. His red fringe curled over his face; the tips tickling his nose as he breathed. His lips had formed a slight pout as he slept. Long eyelashes meshed together, encasing his beautiful hazel eyes. His soft, slightly tanned skin brushed against me as he moved, causing shivers down my spine. His thin body curled up against me. I pecked his lips, chuckling to myself. I got up slowly, rubbing my head.

"Oh, fuck..." I groaned, looking at my clock. We had fifteen minutes to get to school. I picked up my phone, frowning at the multiple missed calls from Cyrus. I called him back, wincing at how quickly he answered.

"Where the fuck are you? I was worried as fuck!"

"What... Why?"

"They kept telling me they'd hurt you, Laurence. They were saying that they were gonna kill you.."

"Who?"

"A bunch of guys at school.."

"It's okay. I just overslept. I'll wake up Kier now, we'll be in soon."

"Okay... Bye, Laurence."

"Bye, Cyrus." I sighed, hanging up. I crawled into bed beside Kier, wrapping an arm around his waist. I whispered quietly in his ear, bringing him around slowly. He cwtched into me, groaning.

"No..."

"Come on, baby..."

"Too early.." He whined. I smiled, kissing him. He looked up at me, squinting.

"We're late as it is."

"It's so fucking bright.." He groaned, holding his head. "Fuck..."

"Hangover much?"

"Fuck you."

"Tempting." I laughed, getting up and pulling out some clothes.

"You drunk way more than me last night. How the fuck are you so chirpy?"

"I don't get hungover as easy as you, obviously." I grinned, throwing some clothes to Kier.

"Whatever."

"Still up for cutting my hair tonight?"

"Hell yeah." He smiled. "Can we be a bit later? I stink."

"Yeah, sure." I nodded, sending Cyrus a text.

_Gonna be late. Don't worry, everything's fine. Kier has a mega hangover. L x_

"You coming?" He frowned. I looked at him, a pained expression across my face. He lifted my chin, kissing me.

"I can't, Kier..."

"Please?" He whimpered. I bit my lip, standing up. He smiled, kissing me.

"I-I can try..."

"You're beautiful." He whispered, leading me to the en suite. He wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me gently. I closed my eyes. I felt his hands curl slowly around my top, pulling at off. I hugged my stomach the moment I could, shaking my hair over my face, red from embarrassment. I felt his arms around me, pulling me closer. I let my forehead fall to his shoulder, biting back tears.

"I'm sorry..."

"Why?"

"I-I'm disgusting... I-I'm sorry you've gotta deal with me..."

"No, no... You're not disgusting. You're so beautiful, Laurence... I'd kill to look more like you. I've got nothing to deal with. You're amazing..." He whispered slowly.

_I'd kill to look more like you._

I almost laughed at the irony. "Funny," I mumbled. "I've always wanted to look more like you."

"Well that's silly, you're perfect as you are." He chuckled. I felt his hands on my trousers, tugging them down slowly. I tensed up, stopping him.

"Please..."

"It's okay, Laurence... I won't rush you..." He whispered. I closed my eyes, kissing him. He looked in my eyes, smiling. I nodded. He kissed me once more, before pulling down my trousers. He stood up, smiling and kissing me as he tugged off his boxers. I looked at him.

"Kier..."

"I'm so fucking proud of you, Laurence..." He smiled, slowly trailing his fingers up and down my sides. I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch.

"Shower. We're late."

* * *

We walked into school together, talking quietly. I saw Drew sat alone outside. Once he saw us he ran over.

"Guys!" He frowned.

"What's going on?" I frowned. Drew looked at Kier.

"What?" Kier frowned, stepping behind me a little.

"His parents are here."

"Shit!" Kier whimpered.

"Where?" I frowned.

"They're talking to Cyrus. I told him I'd meet him here after. You've got to go, Kier. They want to keep you away from Laurence."

"No..." He cried, pulling me closer.

"No fucking way. Where are they?"

"Headmaster's room."

"Come on then." I frowned. Kier grabbed my hand tightly.

"Please..." He whispered, shaking his head.

"No, Kier, we've gotta fix this." I frowned, holding him close. Drew smiled warmly at Kier, hugging him tightly.

"Come on, Kier. You've got us all with you. We can stop them." Drew smiled. Kier nodded. We walked to the office, to see the two Luke's, Billie, Jared, Kellin, India, Chloe, Sandra and Lauren all stood around outside, talking together. Luke saw Kier and was up instantly, hugging him tightly.

"Fucking hell, Kemp. You had me scared shitless."

"Sorry, Lucas, I've been busy." Kier chuckled. "Why is everyone even here?"

"We stick up for family." Billie nodded. Kier looked at Billie, a smile spreading across his face. There were shouts from inside.

"I think that's our cue." I chuckled to Kier, taking his hand. I opened the door to the office, stepping in with Kier. Cyrus was stood far as far back from Kier's parents as possible, tears down his face. He saw us and ran over, hugging me tightly. I frowned, holding him close. Kier's mother glared at me, then looked at Kier.

"Where the fuck have you been?" She yelled, storming towards him.

"Get away from me." Kier growled. She still came closer. I gave Cyrus a gentle shove out of the room, then stood by Kier, slightly in front of him.

"You can get out the way, you faggot! He's my son and I can do what I like!" She growled at me. I smiled.

"What can you do about it?" The guy stood up, walking over.

"Does the queer think he can help?"

"I have a fucking name." I snarled, wrinkling my nose up at the stench of alcohol.

"What's that? Faggot?"

"Laurence."

"Sounds fitting for someone like you." He laughed. I advanced on the guy, pushing him up against the wall.

"Listen to me, you inconsiderate bastard. You're the ones who kicked him out if the first place. You're not fit to look after him, you're too busy getting drunk! I've seen the fucking scars that you left. I cleaned up the blood that you spilled. You honestly think I'm going to let you take him back into your home just so you can beat him up? I'll see you in court."

"Laurence, stop it!" Kier pulled me away. I looked at his dad. He looked like he was going to kill me. Kier hugged me tightly, crying into my chest.

"You listen to me, you faggot! I'll fucking kill you! Then I'll take back that little cunt and I'll beat the fucking life out of him!" He yelled, walking over to me and punching me hard in me face. I stumbled back, yelping in pain. The two walked out. Kier sobbed against me. I held him close, whispering words of comfort in his ear. The Headmaster looked at me, frowning.

"What?" I frowned.

"Are you both okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to call the police?"

"No, we're fine. But if they come to the school again, send them away."

"Okay."

"Thank you." I smiled. "I'm gonna take Kier home."

"Go for it. I think he's had enough for one day. The door is always open if you need me."

"Thanks." I nodded, walking Kier out the room. Luke stood up instantly, looking from Kier to me.

"What happened?"

"We're okay for now." I nodded. Cyrus, on the other hand ran forward; hugging Kier tightly. Kier hugged back, crying quietly. I ran a hand through my hair shakily. Billie pulled me aside, frowning.

"Laurence..."

"What?"

"You can't do all this yourself. You know we're all here, right? We all want to help you two to be okay. This is what I mean. He's a mess. We all want him to be okay. Just let us help you."

"I'm fine, Billie."

"You're obviously not, Laurence." He frowned. I hugged him.

"I will be." I muttered, walking back over. Kier looked at me.

"Can we go home?"

"Come on." I nodded, walking him out. He cuddled up to me, crying quietly. We walked slowly through the park. He stopped, looking at me. I frowned.

"Laurence..."

"What?"

"Someone's been following us."

"W-what... Who?" I frowned, pulling him close.

"I don't know..." Kier's face darkened. I felt a sharp blow to my head, followed by darkness.

* * *

I woke, sometime later, in Cyrus' lounge. My head was killing me.

"Cyrus? Fuck..."

"You're okay!" I heard Cyrus shout. He ran in the room a few seconds later, a glass of water and some aspirin in his hands. I smiled a thanks, swallowing the pills with a mouthful of water.

"What happened?" I frowned.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"We were walking... Went through the park... Someone must have hit my head... Where's Kier?" I whimpered, looking around anxiously.

"You were alone..."

"Shit." I pulled Cyrus' phone out his pocket, calling up the school.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you put me through to the head teacher? Tell him it's important."

"Okay, just a moment."

"Thanks." I sighed, biting my nails.

"Yes?"

"It's Laurence. I need a favour."

"What?"

"When we were walking home someone knocked me out and took Kier. I think it was his parents. I need to get to him before they hurt him."

"I can't just give out information..."

"Please! You saw them! They're gonna hurt him and I'm not gonna let that happen!"

"Just this once. 407 Gregory Street."

"Thank you. Thank you so fucking much." I hung up, scrawling the address across my hand and giving Cyrus' phone back. I saw Luke and Drew walking in from the kitchen.

"Where we headed?" Luke nodded to my hand.

"Kier's."

"As you wish, Beveridge."

"Aye, Illingworth." I nodded, getting up and walking out.

"Is your head okay?" Drew frowned.

"It can be for now." I replied. We walked out. I frowned, starting to run down the street. They all followed. We ran to Kier's. I stopped outside, looking at Cyrus and Drew.

"You two, stay out here."

"What? Why?"

"Luke's the strongest, and I'm not standing around while my boyfriend probably gets abused. Please."

"But..." Cyrus frowned.

"No, Laurence is right. I'm no where near strong enough to get into shit like that. I'm not waiting out here alone, either. We'll call the police."

"Tell them to come quietly."

"Sure thing." Drew nodded. I looked at Luke.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Come on." I walked to the house, opening the door and stepping inside.

"Very safe." Luke muttered at the unlocked door. I rolled my eyes, walking inside. It stunk of alcohol. I could hear his parents in the kitchen, talking loudly.

"Hopefully I've not killed the faggot."

"I doubt it, Jake, he's taken it before."

"I know, Elle, but he's a weak little shit anyway. He was screaming more than last time."

"We'll go down and see then."

"Get back." Luke hissed, pulling me behind the sofa. I looked around the side, seeing them both stumble drunkenly down to the basement.

"Come on." I muttered, walking down after them. Luke followed. We walked down the stairs. The door was wide open, and they were facing away.

"Looks okay to me." Jake laughed. "Maybe he's ready for more!"

"Not yet." Elle laughed. Jake stepped forward, leaning over. I looked at Luke. He nodded. I ran forward, punching Jake square in the spine. He fell forwards, landing on the floor. Elle turned, completely in shock. She growled, but Luke ran forward, grabbing her and pulling her back. Jake got up, turning to face me. I smiled. He grabbed my throat, pushing me up against the wall.

"I've got a secret to tell you." He laughed.

"Oh?"

"I fucked your boyfriend." He whispered. I looked at him, eyes wide. How _dare_ he touch Kier.

"You fucking whore!" I growled, punching him. He tightened his grip around my throat, slamming my head into the wall. I groaned, trying to push him away. I looked at Kier, who was lying on his front, stripped of clothing.

"I think you'll find he's the whore." He laughed. I felt someone pulling him away. As soon as I could, I ran to Kier, wrapping my jacket around him and pulling him onto my lap. I looked up to see police in the room, and Kier's parents both being walked up the stairs. One of the officers walked over.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I nodded, looking down at Kier.

"There's an ambulance on the way. Do you know what happened?"

"Not really. I got here and he was already out cold. I don't know what he did."

"Okay. I'll give you some time. Your friends are waiting outside." He handed me Kier's clothes. I smiled a thanks, pulling on his boxers and jeans. I frowned, pulling his top over his head and pulling my jacket around his shoulders. I picked him up, walking upstairs and out the house. Luke, Drew and Cyrus were stood around waiting for us. I watched the ambulance pull up outside. Kier stirred slightly. The paramedics ran over. I looked at them pleadingly. They walked me to the ambulance. I lay him down, kissing his forehead gently. One of the paramedics lifted my chin, frowning.

"What happened?"

"He tried to strangle me."

"Mother fucker." He snarled. "People like that make me sick."

"He did worse to Kier." I frowned.

"Oh?"

"He wasn't wearing clothes when I got there..."

"Shit. It's okay. We'll make sure he's okay."

* * *

I sat beside Kier's bed, holding his hand tightly. Luke had stayed a while, but I'd asked him to go. Kier groaned, his eyes flickering slightly.

"Kier?" I whispered. He coughed, turning his head and staring at me through lidded eyes.

"W-what..."

"It's okay, baby.."

"I-I love you..."

"I love you too..." I smiled, lifting his hand and kissing it softly. He closed his hand around mine, a pained smile curling on his lips. He closed his eyes again, drifting back out of consciousness. Someone knocked the door quietly. I turned to see my mum stood in the doorway. I smiled walking over and hugging her. She sighed against me.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm just fine."

"How's Kier?"

"He woke up for a bit. I don't think he's doing too good. I'm worried about him..."

"It's okay. We'll look after him."

"You bet we will." I smiled.

"I love the two of you too much not to."

"Love you too, mom."

* * *

A few weeks later Kier was out of hospital. We all sat in school, talking quietly. Kier was asleep, his head resting on my chest. I played with his hair, smiling. He'd bleached the top of his fringe. It looked good. He'd cut my hair too, while he was at home resting up. I smiled to myself, sitting up and pulling him into my lap. His head rested on my shoulder, an occasional yawn hitting my neck. Cyrus sat opposite me, almost laughing.

"What?"

"You two are cute."

"No, that's just him."

"Whatever you say." He smiled. I kissed Kier's nose, laughing.

"He's so perfect..." I whispered. He chuckled quietly. I looked up at him. "Where's Drew?"

"Fuck knows. He said he'd meet me here later."

"Oh..." I frowned. I felt Kier's face scrunch up in my neck, followed by wet tears. I laid him on the floor, frowning.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know..."

"G-get off me!" He cried. I leaned over him, trying to wake him.

"Kier? Wake up..." I whispered. He punched me hard across the face, his ring dragging across my skin, cutting my cheek.

"N-no... P-please! Don't touch me again!" He yelped. He was having a flashback... I frowned, holding his hands loosely above his head.

"Kier, it's just me." I frowned. He started to kick me, trying to push me off. I could hear some jocks walking over, laughing at Kier.

"Fag boy is upset!" One of them laughed. Cyrus stood up, frowning.

"Oh, for once can't you just fuck yourself?"

"You're weak. You won't do shit." He laughed; pushing Cyrus, very hard, onto the floor. He kicked him repeatedly. Another guy stepped forward, pulling me away and pushing me to the ground. He grabbed my hair, forcing me to look at Kier. He was batting around aimlessly, crying for someone to leave him alone. For help. Someone walked over to him, kicking his ribs.

"How pathetic." The guy laughed.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled.

"In your dreams." He snarled, pinning Kier down. Kier screamed out, trying to push him away. He laughed, dragging his nails down Kier's chest. He sobbed quietly.

"Please..." I whispered, eyes wide. Kier's eyes opened, full with pain.

"Look! The slut's awake!" He laughed, punching Kier again. Someone grabbed the guy off Kier, pinning him onto the floor and punching him. The guy let go of me. I crawled over to Kier, pulling him close. He clung to me, sobbing quietly. I looked over to see Alex, being beaten to a pulp. Luke and Drew ran over, Luke pulling the guys off Alex. They all ran off, laughing. Drew helped Cyrus to his feet. Cyrus stood shakily, crying against Drew. I held Kier closer, whispering against his ear.

"I'll get you better, Kier, I promise."

"I-I know..." He replied, a small smile on his face. I knew I'd keep that promise, no matter what it meant for me.


	10. Ten

_**Hello guys! Are you all okay? I love you all! Sorry, very happy today. I'm going to see 30 Seconds To Mars with You Me At Six in November! Ah! I'm so excited! I'm also waiting for my Sims 3 to turn up! I'm just letting you know, the music they listen to isn't necessarily their taste, it's what I happen to have on. Anyway, on we go! (This chapter sucks sorry)**_

**Chapter 10**

(Laurence's POV)

I sat, Kier curled on my lap. He was still crying. I couldn't calm him down, no matter how hard I tried. I kissed his forehead. He rubbed his eyes, looking up at me.

"Hey there, beautiful."

"Hey..." He mumbled, yawning quietly and curling up closer. I lifted his chin, wiping his eyes gently.

"Don't cry, baby... I won't let them touch you ever again." I whispered. He cuddled up against me. Cyrus sat beside me.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." I replied, looking at him. I saw Drew stood behind him, talking to Alex quietly.

"What're they talking about?"

"Alex is saying sorry. He didn't want things to go this far."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know. I mean, I hate him. He tried to hurt Drew and I'll never forgive him for that. But he saved your life and stopped them from hurting Kier. I just don't know if he's honestly gonna leave it."

"Best way to find out is to wait and see."

"I know." He mumbled. "I just don't want Drew getting hurt. He's the most important person in my life."

"I know, sweetie. I know. Hey, Cyrus?"

"Yeah?"

"The two of you live together, right?"

"Yes, we do. My mom died when I was young and my dad ran off with some girl half his age. He didn't want to stick around. Drew's parents let me stay, and after a few years they left Drew their house. They've moved away."

"Shit... So Drew's parents live where now?"

"New Zealand, I think. They visit sometimes. They love Drew loads, and as long as he's happy, they're happy."

"Have you seen your dad since?"

"Yeah, once. I punched him, so he dragged me down an alley and almost killed me."

"Shit..."

"I know, right? Luckily some guys stopped him." He chuckled. I wrapped an arm tightly around him, pulling him close.

"Honey..."

"It's okay. Me and Drew are gonna get married one day."

"You better let me be in charge of your party."

"Depends. Can you hold a party?"

"Hell yeah." I grinned.

"We'll see." He chuckled. I felt Kier moving in my lap.

"When did the bell go?" He groaned.

"About ten minutes ago." I replied, kissing his forehead. He smiled, getting up and walking over to Luke. The shorter boy hugged him tightly, crying quietly. I frowned a little, looking back at Cyrus, sighing. He smiled, hugging me.

"Don't get worked up about it, okay?"

"I know..." I sighed. Drew ran behind Cyrus, jumping on his back.

"Fucking hell!" Cyrus yelled, placing a hand over his heart. Drew let go, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry..."

"Shh... Don't be silly." Cyrus smiled, pulling Drew onto his lap and kissing him softly. I smiled, getting up and walking out the school. Looking through my bag I found my phone and earphones. I pushed the buds in my ear, humming to the soft beat of The Lumineers. Sure, I was jealous. But I had every right to be. I mean, he was appealing to look at, and a happy person. He was confident. It would be easier for Kier to be with someone who could look after him. It'd be better. Someone grabbed my arm, pulling me into a building. I was pushed face up against the wall, my hands held securely behind me back.

"What the..." I groaned, trying to move away. I felt a hand grabbing my hair tightly and smashing it hard into the wall.

"Listen to me, you little whore. You're nothing. You got what's coming to you. If you hadn't turned up things would have been a lot easier for us. You're just a nuisance. We'll fix that though."

"No..." I whined. He chuckled, as some guys dragged me into a small room. I looked around, groaning quietly. I felt tape being pushed down and wrapped around my wrists, followed by a long strip of it over my mouth. He kicked me in the stomach, hit my temple, then left. I groaned, leaning back against the wall. I was rather fucked.

(Kier's POV)

I looked around, frowning.

"Where'd Laurence go?"

"I don't know. He just walked off." Cyrus sighed. I rubbed the nape of my neck, sighing.

"He's gotta be somewhere." I frowned. Drew shrugged, pushing his phone in his pocket.

"He's not answering."

"Shit shit shit..." I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

"We'll find him."

"He's not at home, he's not answering his phone..."

"I promise."

"What if we don't?"

"Shh... It's too late to look today. School's locking up soon. Come on, we'll look for him tomorrow."

"But..."

"No buts. Come on." Cyrus frowned, walking me away. I sighed quietly, biting my lip. Luke ran over, grabbing my hand. I looked up at him, eyes wide.

"I got a text off him. It's a mess though. I can't make it out at all." He said, showing me his phone. I frowned, looking at it. It was a scrawl of letters.

"He's gotta be okay. We've gotta find him..."

"We can't, honey. Come on. We've gotta go." Cyrus muttered, tugging my hand.

"What's wrong with you?" I growled, stumbling back.

"What the fuck?"

"You're meant to be his friend! He could be hurt. He probably is! You're seriously happy to leave him?"

"There's nothing we can do tonight." He sighed, hugging me tightly. I hugged back, tears falling down my cheeks.

"I'm scared."

"I know, honey... It's okay. We'll find him."

* * *

It was a few days until we found him. Some guys grabbed me, laughing.

"Missing something?" One of them sneered.

"Where the fuck is he?"

"I wouldn't tell you if my life depended on it, faggot." He laughed, walking away with his group. I followed them quietly, watching them walk out of school, into an old house. I stood outside, slightly hidden, waiting. After an hour or two, they left. I frowned, walking into the house.

"Hello?" I called out. I looked around, pulling my jacket tighter around my chest. I walked into what would be the kitchen, to see Laurence out cold on the floor. I knelt in front of him, lifting his head. I frowned, feeling something wet in my hand. I looked down to see blood over the floor. _Shit._ I pulled out my phone, calling Cyrus.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Get to the house outside school."

"Which one?"

"The one no one lives in. Bring the others. Call an ambulance."

"Shit. Okay. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks." I hung up, pulling the tape from his mouth and wrists. I looked him over. His hair was stuck against his face, blood soaking most of his ripped clothes. Deep cuts littered his pale skin. I kissed his forehead gently.

"Kier?" I heard Cyrus shout.

"Back here!" I yelled, pulling Laurence closer. Cyrus ran in.

"What happened?" He gasped.

"I don't know."

"The ambulance is on the way."

"Good..." I whispered, looking down at Laurence. I pushed his hair out of his face, frowning at the cuts along his forehead. I looked at the red marks down the back of his head, sighing.

"He's gonna be okay." Cyrus nodded. I heard sirens whirring in the distance, driving towards the house. I picked Kier up carefully, walking him out the house. Drew stood outside, frowning slightly. I saw an ambulance pull over, some guys running out and ushering me into the ambulance with Laurence.

(Laurence's POV)

I woke with a start, sitting up. Where were they? Where was I? I winced, cupping my head in my hands. I could move? I looked around slowly, to see a white room. I looked over to see Kier sleeping quietly in a chair beside me. I reached over, frowning as a needle slipped off my hand. A long, sharp beeping noise came from the machine beside me. _Oops._ Kier's eyes opened widely, filled with fear momentarily before he looked at me. I smiled slightly. He practically jumped at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I placed a hand on his cheek, smiling. I saw some nurses running in.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, that was my fault. It fell out." I grinned, kissing Kier's nose as he got yanked off me.

"I'm gonna go find Cyrus, okay? He's worrying his ass off. No making the nurses think you died again." He chuckled, walking out. I sat back in my bed as one of the nurses put the needles back in place.

"If you're feeling okay then really, we could always do with more free beds." She snarled, walking out. Cyrus ran in, jumping on my bed and hugging me. Kier followed with Drew and Luke, talking quietly. I held Cyrus tightly as he shouted at me for walking off.

"Cyrus..."

"Yeah?"

"Do we really have to do this today?"

"Nope. Sorry. Dude seriously you'd think they'd clean you, you were gone for like four days and you've been out for a week and a half, you fucking stink."

"Wow, uplifting. Can I go home please?"

"Yes." One of the nurses replied, walking in and taking out the needles placed up my arms. "You're fine to go."

"Great, lets go." I smiled, sitting up. Kier gave me some clothes, ushering everyone out the room while I changed. I groaned, rubbing my forehead. Everything hurt. I pulled on my clothes, rubbing my eyes and walking out. Kier looked at me, a slight frown across his lips. I shrugged, hugging him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered quietly.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home." I replied. He nodded, walking me out the hospital. He sat me in the back of Luke's car, sitting beside me. I curled up against him, sighing quietly. Luke jumped in the front, driving to my house.

"Thanks." Kier smiled.

"No problem. See you soon." He chucked. We got out the car. I leaned on Kier as we walked to the house, groaning quietly. He pulled out my keys, opening the door and walking me inside. I dragged myself upstairs, into the en suite. I pushed on the water, stumbling back slightly to rest on the sink. Kier walked in.

"Do you want some help?"

"Please..." I whimpered, stumbling forwards and cuddling him.

"Do you mind?" He looked at me, his hand hovering over the buttons of my shirt. I nodded, closing my eyes as he carefully pulled open my shirt and tugged it off. He pulled down my jeans, quickly undressing himself then helping me in the shower. He smiled, washing me slowly.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too, dipshit." He chuckled. "Don't walk off like that again, okay? I was scared."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Why did you?"

"I was just..."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna tell you this over and over, Laurence. Nothing is going to make me leave you. I love you way too much. I promise. Luke's my friend. Just like Cyrus is yours. Okay?"

"Okay..." I sighed. He kissed my nose, smiling. I closed my as as I felt his long, thin fingers run through my hair.

"Come on." He whispered, turning off the water and pulling me out. He handed me a towel then wrapped one around himself, walking into my room. I followed him in, drying myself off. I pulled out a pair of joggers and a big shirt, tugging them on and sitting on the bed. He opted for one of my long shirts, buttoning it up with a pair of boxers underneath. I grabbed him, pulling him close. He pulled me onto the bed, curling up next to me. I smiled, pulling him close and kissing him.

"Night." I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Eleven

_**Hello friends. I'm afraid to say, this is the final chapter! Okay, I've really enjoyed writing this but I'm just losing inspiration, and I want to start on something new. Sorry it's not a very good ending, I just can't get a good finish.**_

_**So, expect a new FVK fanfiction soon!**_

_**On we go!**_

**Chapter 11**

(Laurence's POV)

Kier's hand slipped into mine, walking me down the street. I walked behind slightly, dreading returning to school. Although I was feeling better, cuts still littered my face. I didn't want them to see. They'd humiliated me enough. I stopped, pulling him back.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do it, Kier."

He frowned at me. I shook my hair over my face, embarrassed.

"I can't, please. I don't want to see them."

"I won't let them touch you, Laurence. I promise. We'll stay on our own if you want."

I kissed him slowly, arms around his waist. He smiled.

"I love you, you little shit."

"I love you too."

We walked to school, talking quietly. Drew walked over slowly.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." Kier replied.

I stood back, letting them talk. I watched people passing. They didn't say anything when they saw me. There weren't a lot of them, though. They'd be back at lunch. Kier looked at me, frowning.

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine."

"Okay..."

"Where's Cyrus?" I asked.

"He'll be here soon." Drew replied, shrugging.

"Okay."

We talked for a while before Cyrus turned up. The moment he did he jumped on me, hugging me tightly. I hugged back, smiling a little.

"Laurence! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too. Sorry I didn't talk much."

"Shush. It's quite all right." He smiled, letting go and taking Drew's hand. I wrapped my arms around Kier's waist, sighing. I heard the bell ringing, calling us to form. He looked up at me, kissing along my jawline slowly.

"See you later." He smiled, walking off with Drew. Me and Cyrus walked to form slowly, talking about what had happened.

"Who were they?"

"I don't know, but I doubt they'll leave it there."

"Figures." Cyrus chuckled. I grabbed him tightly, hugging him. He frowned, hugging back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

I smiled, walking into the class. I felt a bottle come into contact with my head.

"Hey! Faggot!"

"Yes?" I smiled, looking at him.

"I'm gonna fuck you up!"

"Lovely." I replied, sitting in my seat. Cyrus sat beside me, chuckling slightly.

"How's Kier doing? With the flashbacks?"

"Okay, I think. He's not had a flashback for a while."

"Good. I'm glad."

"So am I." I nodded, watching the wall. I could feel Cyrus staring at me. I could see the frown tugging on his lips in the back of my mind. I nodded once.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"I don't believe that."

"I know."

He frowned, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered into his hair. He chuckled, looking at me.

"You have nothing to thank me for."

* * *

The week went quickly. I was lying in the garden with Kier when I heard a plate smashing indoors.

"What the..." I frowned, getting up and walking inside. I heard Kier walking behind me. We walked into the kitchen, stopping at the door. Drew was sat on the floor, crying his eyes out. Mum was sat beside him, the remains of a plate around her feet, calming him down. I rushed forward, pulling him in my arms. He sobbed on my chest, breathing shuddery. I looked at him, frowning. He whimpered, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" Kier whispered, kneeling down. Drew whimpered, opening his mouth to speak then closing it again. He pulled out his phone, opening a message and pushing it in my hands. I frowned, looking at it.

_It's over._

"Shit..." I whispered, hugging him tightly. Kier looked at the message, frowning. He tugged my hand slightly, nudging me towards the door. He said something to mum and walked out behind me. I looked at him, frowning.

"I'll stay here and look after him. You've gotta go find Barrone. I don't believe he'd just leave him like this."

"Good point." I nodded, picking up my keys and walking out. I pulled out my phone, calling Cyrus and putting it to my ear.

"H-hello?" He whispered shakily.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?"

"They made me do it... W-wanted to hurt him..."

"Well you've done a good fucking job of that. Where are you?"

"Hiding from them. Please. I'm sorry. I need help..."

"Where."

"Starbucks."

"See you there."

I hung up, jogging to the small café. My phone went off. I stopped, looking at it.

_Drew's not doing to good. What's going on? xo K_

I replied quickly.

_Someone was making him do it. I'll be home asap. L x_

I walked into the shop looking around. I saw Cyrus sat in the corner, trembling over a mug. I sat opposite him.

"Well?" I frowned.

"I-I don't know who they were, Laurence. They made me do it. They were laughing. It was a joke to them."

"He thinks you don't want to be with him, Shane. You know what he's like. Why did you do it? You could have just left."

"No, I couldn't. Don't you think I tried?" He replied, looking up at me. I noticed dark purple bruises starting to form around his neck, a long, thin, sore looking cut across his cheek. I sighed, taking his hand gently.

"Where'd they find you?"

"I was walking home when they did."

"Were you taking main roads?

"No, it takes longer."

"Right. No taking alleys from now on, okay?"

"Okay. Can I go see Drew? Please?"

I stood, helping him up. He hugged me tightly, before walking out the café with me behind him.

We got home soon after, me opening the door to let him in. He stepped inside, me walking him to the lounge. Drew was asleep on the sofa, Kier cuddled up in the armchair reading a book. He looked up at me, smiling sadly. He put the book down and walked over, leading me out the room.

"We should give them peace."

I looked around the door, to see Cyrus kneeling at Drew' side, waking him gently.

"Come on." Kier whispered, walking me out back again. We sat on the bench, Kier pulling himself onto my lap.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He pointed up at the sky. "I like your garden. You can see the sunrise and sunset from here."

I looked up at the sky, watching the colours run together. I heard the door open, looking back to see Cyrus and Drew walk out, hand in hand. I smiled as they walked over, sitting on the bench beside us.

Hell, school was nearly over. We were gonna be just fine.


End file.
